Lynn Plus 6
by JMbuilder
Summary: Lynn Jr. is an athlete that loves to win. She never thinks that something could go wrong. But, one night, a big fall made her psyche change and now she has 6 other personalities to take care of. How she will control them? (Rated T for safe)
1. Losing and Be Hit

**Lynn Plus 6**

**Chapter 1: Losing and Be Hit**

Boing!*

Boing!*

Boing!*

Huh? What are these sounds of bouncing? And who is doing these sounds?

Pfff... What do you think? It's the athlete of the Loud family that is throwing a tennis ball to a wall to bounce, of course.

Lynn Jr. knew one thing: That everyone, even the most professional athletes shall take a rest, at least once per day. She had her soccer match in the morning and recently had a baseball match this afternoon. Right now, she is still throwing the ball to a wall, in her bed. At her roommate's bed, we can't see the gothic sibling of this family. So we can consider that she is in the vents to write a poem on her notebook. The athlete was not weirded out of her absence. It's Lucy: She always writes on the vents of the house.

But there is one thing that she is thinking: Game Night. That's right! Every night on Saturday, all the Loud kids play board games in Lori and Leni's room. The intention is to give another reason to forget about their hobbies and activities that they do, to have more interaction with each other. Today, they will play the "Book of a Funny Kid: Ham Touch". They had bought it recently and she is very excited to win this game for the first time. Why? We are talking about Lynn Jr.: The Loud girl that loves to win.

Her thoughts made her not noticing the door opening and when someone steps in, Lynn Jr. goes to the action mode, by jumping at the bed and throwing the ball at the person.

Lynn Jr. (Throwing the ball): AH HA!

When she stops the jumps, she looks to who she hit. Then, she discovers that... She hit her brother, that now is rubbing his head.

Lincoln: Augh... Why?

Lynn Jr.: Ups...

The athlete gets out of the bed and goes to the white-haired boy to check up on him as a nurse does.

Lynn Jr. (Concerned but in her normal tone): You are ok, brother?

Lincoln (Still feeling the headaches): Yes... It is almost nothing... (Looks to her) Sorry for getting on your room but I was trying to find my comic. I don't remember where I put it.

Lynn Jr. (Thinking that he was being dumb): Did you try to find on your room, you dumb?

Lincoln (Rolling the eyes): Of course I did, "Captain Obvious". But no use. I thought that maybe be here since I and Lucy were reading that comic together this morning.

Lynn Jr. (Confused): Why she would read a comic with you?

Lincoln: Oh, it's due to the theme. (Looks to Lucy's nightstand to see the comic) Oh, there it is.

The Comic Fan gets to there and picks the comic. Then, he goes to her 2 years older sister to show the cover. There is drawn a ghost that is waving with happiness at people running away from him with fear. Above these drawings, there is the name "Fred".

Lynn Jr.: Fred? Who is that?

Lincoln (Chuckling): It's obvious that you don't know him: you aren't interested in comics after all! (Stops the chuckles) It's about Fred that tries to make human friends but since he is a ghost, everyone has fear from him. It had a tv series in the past and another that mixed up with the school theme. I discovered this comic and I thought: "Since she likes ghosts and spirits, why not buying this?". And that is what I did. And to say the truth, she loved it.

Lynn Jr.: No doubt because A: The theme is adequate to her. B: The storyline, without lying, looks funny. But there is a thing: If there was two tv series, why I didn't see them?

Lincoln: Because of the first one that aired between 1996 and 1998 and the second one end up not be very noted and gone to the DVDs.

Lynn Jr.: Ok. (Notices a thing about that comic) Hey, where did you bought them? It looks old.

Lincoln: These, my sister, were bought into a discount of a shop that sells old comic books. It was 60 dollars and it ended up eating my savings. But it was worth it.

Lucy (Popping out): It sure was worth it.

Lincoln and Lynn Jr.: AHHH!

The two kids jump in fear due to Lucy's famous pop-outs. They look at her, where Lynn Jr. has an annoyed expression.

Lynn Jr.: LUCY! At least, Fred tries to make friends while you look like to wanting to scare everybody!

Lucy: Sigh... Sorry but it's hard. (Looks to the ground) Lynn, your ball is in the ground.

The athlete looks to the floor, seeing the ball "sitting" there.

Lynn Jr.: Oh right, I forgot about it.

She picks the ball and shot from the back to the bed. Lincoln has a surprised face while Lucy still has her "normal" tone. Lucy notices Lincoln's expression.

Lucy: Why you are surprised? It's Lynn.

Lincoln: Whatever... Since I have what I was trying to find, I'll go to my room.

Lincoln gets out from the athlete and goth's room, with the comic, as Lucy looks to Lynn, that is sitting on the bed again to throw the ball against the wall l, for the second time, and with a big smile.

Lucy: Why you are smiling?

Lynn Jr. (Lying down on the bed): Isn't obvious?

Lucy says nothing until it occurs the only thing that would make her happy.

Lucy: It's about today's game night, isn't it?

Lynn Jr. (Throwing the ball against the wall): You bet!

The goth girl, since she was the athlete's roommate, wasn't annoyed by the bouncing noises. God, the only way for Lynn to sleep is to do that.

Lucy goes to her bed, sits there and looks to the roommate, still throwing the ball.

Lucy: Why is very exciting? Isn't the first time that we do it. And you always won all the games.

Lynn Jr.: Is a new game. A game that we never played before. If I win, it will be another "mark" for me, the Queen of the Board Games.

We can't see the goth's eyes due to the hair but they are certainly being rolled due to Lynn Jr.'s own nickname. Nobody calls her that and more she considers it herself that, more annoying it is. Lynn ends up stopping what she is doing and gets up to exit the room.

Lynn Jr.: I'm going to drink something.

Lucy: What you will drink? Proteine?

Lynn Jr. (Chuckles): That is a good joke, Lucy. That is just to drink, along with water, while doing physical exercises. (Stops chuckling) This time, I'll go for a lemonade.

Lucy (While Lynn goes through the door): Ok. Try to not steal anyone!

Lynn Jr. (Off screen): That is just with Lincoln's waffles!

**/Time Skip/**

Right now, we have a black vision. "Where are we?", you may ask. Then, we see the "ceiling" getting distant and letting the light through here. With that, we see Lynn peeking out.

Lynn Jr.: Sorry, Leni. Your fragrance is not here.

It's revealed, by having a vision of the living room, that Lynn Jr. is peeking out under the sofa, by lifting it up to find Leni's fragrance. Talking about the fashion blonde girl, she is trying to look under the dining table, that is already set since dinner will be done in no time.

Lynn Jr. (Having doubts): You really remember being lost here?

Leni: Of course I remember! I was going to be late for work and when I sprayed here, I throw to any place of this room. I was distracted and didn't look to where it fell.

Lynn Jr.: You only remembered now?

Leni (Rubbing her back): Yes... I just noted when I was checking all my things, in my room.

As they continue to find it, the novel's fan exits from her bedroom to see two of her daughters, looking to everywhere.

Rita (Confused): Girls? What are you doing?

Leni: I lost my fragrance here when I was running to my work before I get late.

Lynn Jr. (Looking under the coffee table): And she asked me for help.

Rita: Really? (Remembers something) Oh... That pink liquid was your fragrance, Leni?

Leni: Yes and how did you know that was pink?

Rita (Sighing): Sorry sweetie but when I found it, was broken with a little glass and it's smell on the ground. Unfortunately, I can't say that Cliff didn't get hurt.

In the yard, we see a cat called Cliff with an Elizabethan necklace while his left paw is covered with bandages. And he doesn't look happy.

Coming back to inside, Leni is sad. Not only for not having the fragrance anymore but too for the cat of the family get hurt. Lynn is sorry about the cat too as she gets up.

Rita: Don't worry. He will be fine. It's just for some days.

Leni: Okay... (When her mother leaves to the kitchen) It's very late to buy another. I'll do it another time. I'll go to my room for a while.

Lynn Jr.: Whatever! I'll watch tv.

As Leni goes upstairs, the athlete jumps to sit on the sofa and picks the tv remote and when she turns it on, it's showing a rerun of "CKFS: Completely Knocked From Stage". As the contestants try to pass through the obstacles, there are the ones that are successful, others that were knocked out for the first time and the ones that get a penalty of one minute for being knocked out for the second time, meaning that they were " Completely Knocked From Stage".

This was one of Lynn Jr.'s favorites sports entertainment shows. She liked others like Waterout and American Hard Fighter but CKFS was one of the best that she can laugh and enjoy the contestants' effort on winning the show.

Lynn never stopped loving sports. She does many types of it. It looks like she is preparing for the Olympics (A thing that she dreams to achieve). Since she started throwing a ball to play with someone, when she was a baby and when she did her first steps by RUNNING, to the days that won the 5 trophies of the best player in different sports. It's not known why she truly liked doing sports but it doesn't matter if she is happy.

Lynn was soo focused on the game show that didn't notice Lisa calling her. Then, she was snapped out when the brain of the family nip her leg. Her reaction was the obvious one.

Lynn Jr. (Hurt on the leg): OW! (Notices who nipped her) LISA! Why you did this?!?

Lisa: Sorry but this tv program of obstacle courses was making you not noticing that I was calling you.

Lynn Jr.: And? Why did you call me? If it's about an experiment, I don't want to gain an extra eye or lose one of my legs!

Lisa: Don't worry, it's just to shelve information. (Holds her recorder and clicks on the red circle button) Say to me: how you can do that many sports all days?

The girl that inherited her father's name was confused at this situation. But she doesn't care and answer by improvising.

Lynn Jr.: I guess it's because I fell happy, I have fun and end up having more incentive to continue due to my recognization on winning games.

Lisa (Clicking on the white square button of the recorder): Interesting... (Puts the recorder in her pocket and takes a notepad and a pencil, out of nowhere, and writes something) I guess that your increase of adrenaline makes your emotions be positive and wile.

Lynn Jr. is more confused at this sentence.

Lynn Jr.: Lisa, change the language from "Scientific English" to the "General English", please.

BA-DUM CRASH*

Upstairs, Luan is downloading a ringtone that makes this drum sound that indicates funny sentences.

Luan: I guess that I will have a DRUM song. HAHAHA! Get it? (Realizes that she is alone in her room) Oh right, I'm talking to the walls.

Coming back to the living room, Lisa sighs since she should expect this.

Lisa (In her head): Why I'm the only one that says these type of sentences? (Talks to Lynn Jr.) I'm saying that your increase of adrenaline is the reason for your happiness in sports and that they entertain you very well.

Lynn Jr. (Understanding): Oh ok... But why you are making this recording?

Lisa: As I said, it's to shelve information. More specifically for research. (Puts the notepad and pencil back to where they were) Thanks for the help.

Lynn Jr.: Okay...?

Lisa goes to the kitchen to check, what she calls of "Male Parental Unit". Meanwhile...

Lynn Jr. (In her thoughts): Why in the world, she would do this? What research she is doing?

Anyone can ask that too but it doesn't matter in this story, soo let's move on.

Lynn Jr. was going to watch tv again until someone yells:

Voice: AHHH-OUCHOUCHOUCH!

The athlete looks to upstairs to see Leni falling from the stairs. Due to that, she races to the part of the ground before the last stile of the stairs to cushion Leni's fall. And it worked, but not without being hurt.

Leni: I'm okay! I fell on Lynn. (Gets off from Lynn Jr.) Sorry but I stumbled.

Lynn Jr. (Still on the ground): That's okay...

The dad of the family rushes to the living room to see what happened to Leni.

Lynn Sr.: Leni, you are alright?

Leni (Nodding): Lynn cushion my fall!

Lynn Sr. (Looks to Lynn Jr. to see her getting up): Junior! Are you okay too?

Lynn Jr.: Y-yes... It's just a little pain...

Lynn Sr. (Concerned): You're sure? You don't need bandages?

Lynn Jr.: Yes, dad. Don't worry. I'm strong.

Lynn Sr.: If you say... Anyways, dinner is ready. (Yells to upstairs) KIDS! DINNER!

The cooker goes back to the kitchen to take the food to the dining table, while Leni, Rita, and Lisa (That the last two gets out from the kitchen too) go to sit on the chairs. Lynn Jr. picks the tv remote to turn it off and goes to eat like the rest of the family.

**/Time Skip/**

Now it's seen all the Loud kids on Lori and Leni's while, Lori is holding the game "Book of a Funny Kid: Ham Touch". Then, she sets it upon the ground while a part of the others helps her. The rest is talking to each other with their papers and pencils. When the game is finally set up, Lori whistle to get everyone's attention.

Lori: Alright guys, let's play this game!

Lynn Jr.: Yeah! And I will win!

Lincoln: Lynn, this game is new and we are 11. There is no big chance for you.

Lisa (With a calculator from nowhere): I'm afraid that the only male sibling unit is right. It's 1 against others 10 and with the game being bought recently... (Shows the result) It's very tiny.

Lynn Jr. (Ignoring): Yeah yeah, let's just play the game.

Then, a montage is seen. Everybody turns their faces to boring ones when Lisa explains the rules of the game. Then, the real game starts. When Lola got "Who Said This?" card, the other siblings secretly write the answers down on the paper and whose turn next (That in this case is Luan) receives the answers that she will read them aloud and need to discover who written the answer. When Luna got the "Do This" card, she gives the card without looking to the word written to Lana that secretly read the word and acts to Luna guess what is doing. And finally, when Lisa gets thee "Yeah or Nope" Card, she reads the question and tries to guess who wrote on the paper a "yes" and who wrote a "no". There are two more types of cards but let's wait. In the end, Lynn Jr. rolls the dice and after moving her character by the number she received, she realizes that she is in the Finish square meaning that she won.

Lynn Jr. (Happy): FINALLY! I WON!

Luna (Rolling the eyes): Dudette, you didn't win yet.

Lynn Jr. (Looks at Luna in confusion): What are you talking about? I reach the last square!

Lucy: You have the Ham Touch that you got from the second " Yeah or Nope".

Lynn Jr.: And?

Lola: You need to choose a challenge and win it first! YOU DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION TO THE RULES?

Lynn Jr. (On defensive): Sorry, I end up napping a little in "How to Win" section.

Lisa shakes the head in disappointment for someone not paying attention to the rules.

Lynn Jr.: Okay... I choose... "Yeah to Naw". (Takes the card and reads) "Did you jumped into the bed this week?"

Her siblings write down the answers and hide it to Lynn not see.

Lynn Jr.: Okay... Lincoln, your answer is no. (Lincoln shows the answer that is right) Lana, your answer is yes. (Lana shows the answer that is right) Lisa, your answer... Is no.

Lisa shows the answer that is not the right one.

Lisa: You really think that I don't do this? I'm 4 years old. I have to be like a normal kid sometimes.

Lynn Jr. (Upset): Dang it!

Leni: My turn! (Rolls the dice and moves the character to the last square meaning that she is the real winner) YAY! I WON!

Lincoln (Claps the hands): Very good, Leni!

Lori (Happy for her): Congratulations!

Everybody is happy for this good game. I mean... Everybody except Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr.: NO FAIR! I HAD THE HAM TOUCH!

Luan: Sorry Lynn but I guess there are times that you need to "HAM the prize to the winner". HAHAHA! Get it?

Everybody groans at this joke and the athlete gets up.

Lynn Jr.: I want a rematch! But first...

Lynn goes to an empty wall of the room, takes a ball from the pocket and throws it to the wall repeatedly.

Lynn Jr. (Thinking): Don't worry, Lynn. You will win this and you won't give up!

Everybody is looking to her with expressions saying " We should expect this"

Lincoln (To the readers): See? Like it is seen, she hates losing. But like in the flashbacks, she is bad to wi-

Lola (Interrupting): Lincoln, we are into a fanfiction, not in that episode!

Lincoln (Realizes it): Oh shoot! I mislead!

When Lincoln looks away from us, the readers, we see Lynn sitting again.

Lynn Jr.: Ok, let's start the rematch!

A montage is seen, now with Lynn Jr. always losing for or not reaching to the last square or to due to the Ham Touch. She tries the other two cards: One that is called "Great Thinking Think Well" where she reads aloud the question and secretly writes an answer on the paper while Lincoln does the same. And when they show to each other, she discovers that she received the Ham Touch again since the answers are not the same. On the other card, that is called "Different Way", she tries to follow the directions that the card asks. Every time she loses, she gets more upset but always throws the ball to an empty wall again and again.

Then, we reach the 8th and last game of the night and Lynn is almost winning without the Ham Touch and rolls the dice, hoping that she reaches to the last square. But it did not and she reaches to "Do This" square and takes the card to give to Lori.

Lynn Jr.: Ok Lori, represent the word, please.

Lori gets up and makes her representation. Lynn tries to guess.

Lynn Jr.: Flying!

Lori: Nope!

Lynn Jr. (Guessing again): Spinning!

Lori: Nope!

Lynn Jr. (Getting more upset): JUMPING! SHAKING! THROWING!

Lori stops her representation and looks to Lynn Jr.

Lori: It's "Dancing"!

Lynn Jr. (Angry): No fair! That dance is very stupid!

Lori shrugs and sits.

Lori: Lynn, you got the Ham Touch for not guessing in these 5 tries. (Looks to Lucy) Lucy, your turn!

Lucy: Alright! (Rolls the dice and moves the character to the last square, meaning that she won) Good, I won.

Everybody cheers for the last time. Everybody except Lynn Jr., that is done with losing this game. She fastly gets up and everybody looks at her.

Lynn Jr.: HOW I COULD LOSE A GAME FOR KIDS? THE HAM TOUCH ALWAYS RUIN IT! YOUR BAD PLAYING ALWAYS RUIN IT!

The athlete throws the ball to the ground with force to release her frustration. But it ends up being a mistake as, in cartoon logic, starts bouncing fast to all directions of the room. Everyone hides to "Save their lives". Lori looks at Lynn Jr. with a disappointed face.

Lori: Look at what you did, Lynn! You made your ball a "hurting" trap!

Lynn Jr. (Confused): Sorry?

Lori: I mean that, if someone gets hit, it's due to this ball!

Lynn Jr.: Sorry... I exaggerated a little...

Everybody (Disappointed): A little?

Lynn Jr.: No need to worry! I'll get this and stop this "danger" to us!

The athlete gets from her hiding (that is the bed) and runs to get the ball but...

Lynn Jr.: I got this! (Talking like the ball it's alive) Come to Momm- OUCHAAAAHHHH!

This scream is due to the fact that Lynn got hit in her head that made her go back, trip and fall out by the bedroom's window. Then, she is seen sliding by the roof that is above the entrance door, not without hurting her head due to the roof tiles.

Lynn Jr.: OUCHOUCHOUCHOUCH!!!

Finally, she stops sliding but she ends up falling to the ground. The last this she sees is the grass of the front yard and when our vision turns black, it's heard a fall sound and background voices:

Voices: LYNN!

**/Chapter's End/**

**Hey guys! JMbuilder here! Thanks for reading this first chapter.**

**I'm sorry if there is any complicated sentence but wasn't easy to describe Lynn Jr.'s fall as I wanted.**

**Anyways, we heard Lynn getting hurt and many voices are heard calling for her. It's obvious that is her siblings.**

**Before I go, I need to tell this: the board game "Book of a Funny Kid: Ham Touch" is a parody of "Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cheese Touch"; The "Fred" comic book that Lincoln and Lucy read together, is a parody of "Casper": That ghost that tries to make friends. "CKFS: Completely Knocked From Stage" is a parody of "TKO: Total Knocked Out", "Waterout" is a parody of "Wipeout" and "American Hard Fighter" is a parody of "American Ninja Warrior".**

**Thanks again for reading and I see you soon!**


	2. Changes and Too Much Headaches

**Hey guys! JMbuilder here! And I'm now revealing the second chapter of this story.**

**I decided to update this story first due to the slow increase of views I got. I think it was due to publish this story with my other two. Next one will be Luan's Fight and then, New Life In Pendusky. It should be first the last story I will publish next in a sequence of updates that I decided to create (Lynn Plus 6 - New Life In Pendusky - Luan's Fight) but due to the fast number of views that I got, I decided to, just for once, Luan's Fight be updated after this story.**

**Oh, and someone asked if Lynn's other personalities were based in her sister's ones. But no. It won't. Half of the personalities will be of three of the siblings, I admit, but the other half will not be based.**

**Now that out of my way, let's start reading.**

.

**/CHAPTER'S START/**

**Chapter 2 - Changes and** **Too Much Headaches**

Dark screen is seen. Then, it fades to a hospital bed. There, we see Lynn Jr. laying there with a bandaged head and still unconscious. In seconds, we hear Lynn starting to wake up: She starts moving and opens slowly her eyes. Then, they turn wide since she wasn't at her house. On the room, we see two windows. There are a chair, two other empty hospital beds, and a tv. The walls are white as the ground was light blue.

The athlete sits on the bed and puts a hand on her head, trying to process what happened to be there. Then, the memories hit and she was regretting. Thanks to her "addiction to winning", she ends up being hurt. Way to go, Lynn. However, we can still be a pity about Lynn. She could have died.

At the time Lynn was asking herself where is the doctor, somebody enters on the room. She looks and it's a female one. She has black hair and it's wearing brown pants and, of course, a medical coat. The doctor surprises at seeing that the patient already wake up.

Doctor: WOAH! (Calms down) I'm sorry... I didn't expect that you would wake up that sooner!

Lynn Jr. (Weak): I-It's okay...

Doctor (Gets near to the athlete): Good. Anyways, I'm Dr. Hirano and I'm taking care of you. How are you feeling?

Lynn Jr. (Feeble): I-I'm feeling good... J-Just weak... (Feeling dizziness) A-And a little dotty...

Dr. Hirano (Sympathetic): That is understandable. It's an effect of the anesthesia. But don't worry. It will pass.

Lynn Jr. was confused at that. Anesthesia? She was in surgery? Many questions...

Lynn Jr.: I-I had surgery?

Dr. Hirano: Yes but it's better if your parents tell you. I already told all the details. (Remembers something) Speaking of the subject, you want to let your family here? I can call them.

The girl with red and white clothes makes a tiny smile at the "Family".

Lynn Jr.: Sure.

Dr. Hirano: Alright! I will call them. See you soon.

The female doctor gets out of the room as Lynn waits. During this time, she was feeling guilty. Why? For her addiction to winning made confusion at home. She should have controlled her frustration. She could... Just get out of the room and yell at another window. Yeah... That should be a better optio-

Lynn Jr.: OUCH!

Lynn holds her head, this time, by her two hands. What a big headache she got. Then, it stopped. She puts her hands down as she was trying to ask herself why did she get that type of headache.

However, these thoughts were interrupted by a big slam from the door. Then, she notices that was her family with worried faces. They didn't run to her but they still were worried.

Lynn Jr.: Hi...

Rita (Concerned): Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?

Lynn Jr. (Rubbing her head): V-Very well... E-Except the part of feeling weak and dizzy...

Lincoln (Forms a smile of relief): At least, you didn't get serious damage.

Lynn Jr.: True... But can I know what exactly happened after falling from the window?

Lori: I'll tell you... (Clears her throat) The ball that you throw to the ground was bouncing to all directions of the room. We all hide to protect ourselves. Then, you tried to catch it.

Lynn Jr.: Yeah... I-I know that... I-I was asking for after...

Lori: Was just to help to remember... Anyways, when the ball hit your head and made you trip and fall by the window...

**_/FLASHBACK/_**

_As Lynn falls by the window and screams, everybody jumps from their hiding and go to the window. When they got there..._

_*THUD*_

_... They end up seeing the athlete unconscious at the yard, with a little blood getting out of her head._

_Loud Kids (Worried): LYNN!_

_They get out of the room and run downstairs and gets to outside as the parents were exiting from the room to grab something to drink._

_Lynn Sr. (Suprised): WOAH KIDS! Why you all are running to the front yard?!_

_Rita: I ask why too!_

_Lana (Stopping her running for a little): LYNN FELL FROM THE WINDOW!_

_Parents (Shocked): WHAT?!?_

_As Lana runs to outside again, the parents follow her. When they got to the front yard, were horrified by this image: Lynn unconscious and getting blood from her head. Lisa tries to stop the bleeding as Lori calls 911 for help._

_Rita: OH MY GOD!_

_Lynn Sr.: SOMEBODY COULD TELL ME HOW THIS HAPPENED?_

_Mr. Grouse (Annoyed due to the yelling and by a window): LOUDS! I'M TRYING TO SLEE- (Notices the situation) Ups... Sorry..._

_As the old man closes the window, Leni, Lucy, and Lincoln tell the parents how they end up with this incident. The parents were more shocked than you could imagine._

_Rita: Why didn't you try to help her?!?_

_Lincoln (Not believing what his mom said and yells): How we could know that this could happen?!? And even that we knew, it would be impossible to help her too BECAUSE THE BALL HIT HER IN SECONDS AND BEFORE ANYONE COULD BLINK THE EYES!_

_The parents were very surprised by this yelling. They would scold him for that but with which reason? He wasn't lying. Nobody really knew that this could happen. With that, the parents give up and go to help Lisa. Minutes later, the ambulance finally reaches the Loud House. The paramedics transported Lynn to the inside of the ambulance as the parents go with her. The rest of the Loud siblings follow medical transport by Vanzilla, with Lori driving._

**_/END OF FLASHBACK/_**

We come back to Lynn's room as the dad of the family finishes the revealing of the aftermath.

Lynn Sr.: The doctor said that you were going to surgery to stop the bleeding and heal your head. After that, she said that you were fine and that you would wake up in hours... And we were going back to the waiting room until she came back to tell us that you already waked up.

Lynn Jr.: Well... S-She was surprised when she saw me waken up. B-By the way, what time is it?

Luan (Checking by her phone): It's 11:16 PM.

Lynn Jr.: Woah! It's very late.

Lily (Trying to reach her): Ynn!

Rita, that is holding Lily, gives her to the patient. Then, the baby gives a hug by Lynn's leg.

Lynn Jr. (Rubbing Lily's head): Thanks. (Looks back to all of her sisters and Lincoln) Guys, sorry for exaggerating in my reaction...

Luna (Confused): You don't need to apologize, dudet-

Lynn Jr. (Interrupting): OF COURSE I SHOULD! (Calms down from the outburst) If wasn't for that, you wouldn't see me in this bed...

Lincoln (Concerned and trying to get her attention): Lynn... (The athlete looks only to Lincoln) Don't blame yourself for this... You just expelled your petulance... You couldn't know that you would get to this situation... Try to not feeling guilty for a thing that wasn't on purpose... (Looks to her sisters) I lied in what I said to her?

Sisters (Except Lynn, of course): Nope!/No lie!/You were all true!

Lynn smiles of relief at this.

Lynn Jr.: Thanks guys... (Looks to her parents) How much time I shall be here?

Lynn Sr.: The doctor said that you would be discharged in 3 days, to be sure that nothing is wrong with you.

Lynn Jr.: Cool... I hope this doesn't ruin my spor- OUCH!

Lynn stopped talking as she yelled in pain and hold her head again with her two hands. The family was worried about this.

Lucy (Worried): Lynn, you're ok?

Lynn Jr. doesn't respond for seconds until her pain got away. She stops holding her head and looks to Lucy.

Lynn Jr.: I'm okay... This headache may be a temporary effect of my fall... It will pass...

Lucy (In relief): Nice... I'm happy for you being alright.

Lynn Jr. (Smiles): Yeah...

Lynn was happy for nothing more happening to her and for not having any type of damage in any place of her body or organs. But... One thing nobody knows is that the massive hits on Lynn Jr's head made her psyche starting to change and the consequences would be noted later.

**/TIME SKIP/**

In these last days, Lynn was into the hospital to the doctor be sure that she isn't having any bad long term effect. She still had headaches for such time and then, it slowed down and she wasn't in pain anymore. The doctor checked but she was healthy. In all of these three days, her family would visit the athlete to not get bored or homesick all the time.

When Lynn got finally discharged, the family thought that everything would go back to normal. But how much they were wrong. Because Lynn ends up having a strange behavior, at least, for her normal way of behaving and her family noted this.

After the hospital release, Lynn wasn't the same anymore. She wasn't excited when she was going to any sports match or to the basket match one that she was going to participate, days later. She, in the maximum, smiled during the ride. Talking about matches, she quit from all sports except soccer, basket, and baseball. When she was questioned for this sudden change, she said that didn't want to have too many sports occupy her schedule, one thing that she always didn't bother. She was calm all the time and only played outside. She never came back to play sports inside again. The family was confused at this but they thought that Lynn was being more careful due to the accident soo they didn't bother. However, the real reason is that Lynn was getting more calmer and it was making her think better of the things. She got headaches again but they weren't that frequent.

But, one day, the headaches turned to have a meaning.

Lynn was playing with her ball in the backyard. She was having fun and was scoring goals. Then, Lola appears driving into her pink toy car. She was distracted and it ends up making Lynn fall as the toy car hit her back. When Lynn get up, she was not happy but yes hurt and frustrated.

Lynn Jr. (Getting up and rubbing her back): Ow... What in wor- ARGH...

The athlete couldn't finish her sentence when she got a headache. When the pain got away, she curved a little and put a hand in her back, and was with an angry face.

"Lynn Jr." (In a nagging tone and calling): HEY YOU!

Lola stops the toy car as she hears Lynn calling for her. Then, what she thought was Lynn calling, get to her and started to scold her.

"Lynn Jr.": LOOK TO WHERE YOU ARE GOING! (Sighs) In my time, the girls like you played with dolls or with a game called "hopscotch"!

Lola raises an eyebrow at this strange scolding.

Lola: Lynn, why you are scolding like a grumpy old woman?

"Lynn Jr.": MY NAME IS MRS. DAVIS! NOT LYNN! And you should apologize to this old woman here, in this instant!

Lola (More confused): What are you talking about? You are a pre-teen!

Mrs. Davis: Cut that excuses out! (Inhales and exhales fast) I'll go inside my house and you shall be here, thinking about what you did!

Mrs. Davis goes to the inside of the house as Lola was with a question mark above her head.

Lola: What... just... happened?... (Holds her head in confusion) Maybe this is just a dream...

Inside, Mrs. Davis enters inside and then, gets a headache and when it ended, she stops curving her back and was with a neutral tone. Then, she looks to all sides, confused.

Lynn Jr. (Not understanding): How I'm here?!? I thought that I was outside! (Then, she shrugs and guess) Maybe I took a break. (Thinking that is that) Yeah! It shall be it.

Little Lynn did know the real truth as she takes a water bottle from the kitchen to drink.

**/TIME SKIP/**

Right now, we are seeing Lynn walking in the first floors and unique hall of the house. Then, she opens Lincoln's door and looks inside.

Lynn Jr.: Hey Lincoln! Do you want to play baseball with me?

Lynn notices, after finishing the sentence, that he wasn't there. With that, she enters and waits for him. After some seconds she notices a blue cap. Then, she takes it and looks in confusion.

Lynn Jr.: Where did he get this? I never saw him using it!

The Sports Fanatic looks better and notices a certain superhero sticker there.

Lynn Jr.: I guess that he bought due to having his favorite superhero. (Puts it on the head and looks to the mirror) Well... It doesn't look soo bad in me. It is even co- AUGH!

Lynn got interrupted again due to a headache and when the pain stops, she was with a neutral face for seconds.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was getting out of the bathroom with a relieved expression.

Lincoln: Ah... I was almost exploding... One more minute and... (Looks to the readers) You know, right?

Yes... We all know...

Anyways, he walks to his room and stops when he notices that the door was open.

Lincoln (Confused): Huh?

Lincoln looks inside and sees an unexpected someone and action. Who and what? Easy. He sees Lynn with his Ace Savvy cap, that he bought recently, laying on his bed and reading one of his comics. With that, he gets more confused. Why she is reading a superhero comic? She calls them lame!

Lincoln (Trying to get her attention): Lynn!

The one, that Lincoln thinks that is the athlete, doesn't respond as she still reads the comic. Due to that, he sighs, gets near to her and pulls out the comic from her. Thanks to that, she turns her face into an annoyed one.

"Lynn Jr.": HEY! What is your problem?

Lincoln: Lynn, why you are using my hat and reading one of my comics?

The one, that is supposed to be Lynn Jr., looks to all directions and then, he gets now a confused face.

"Lynn Jr.": Sorry "snow hair" but there is no Lynn here.

Lincoln (Thinking that is a joke): Hahaha, very funny Lynn.

"Lynn Jr." (With serious face): Seriously, dude! There is no Lynn here! And my name is Derek!

The Comic Fan turns more confused than he was, at this behavior.

Lincoln (Thinking): It's better if I play in this "game" too. (Talking) Ok, sorry. You are similar to Lynn! The difference is that she is a girl.

Derek: A girl like me? (Snorts) Like it would be possible. Anyways, you only have those comics?

Lincoln: No. I have an old comic of "Fred" and a collection of comics based in one videogame.

Derek: Just that? Come on! We, the boys, should have more variety. (Gets up) There could be more different comics. One is of a superhero. Another is of a cartoon. Other is of medieval... You are understanding my point?

Lincoln: Yes...?

Derek (Shows "his" hands in defensive): I'm not saying that you should turn materialistic and occupy the whole room only with comics (Put "his" hands down) Just saying that you shall have more options of reading to avoid being bored at a comic you love.

Lincoln thinks about it. It wasn't a lie. He doesn't know how Lynn got this truth due to her lack of interest in comics but he should consider buying different comics to have more options to read.

Lincoln: Alright, Derek. Thanks for the advice.

Derek (Puts a hand on the cap): No problemo. Now I need to go away. Goodbye!

Derek gets out of the room and throws the cap to the inside of the room. Then, Lincoln gets in his bed and calls Clyde by the walkie talkie.

Lincoln: Road Tripper calls Nosebleeder! I repeat, Road Tripper calls Nosebleeder!

Clyde: Nosebleeder responds to Road Tripper! Repeat, Nosebleeder responds to Road Tripper! Hey, Lincoln! What do you want to talk?

Lincoln: Clyde, did you heard about "Comic Variety"?

Meanwhile, Derek gives 4 steps from the room until "he" gots a headache. Then, Lynn Jr. comes back, confused again.

Lynn Jr.: Huh? What I'm doing here? I wasn't waiting for Lincoln to ask him if he wanted to play baseball? (She shrugs) Oh well... I probably gave up on waiting. (Puts a hand o the head) God... The headaches continue... It may be temporary... Again... I'll take a little nap...

Lynn goes to her room and closes the door to sleep a little.

**/TIME SKIP/**

Now, we are seeing the athlete playing soccer again, in the afternoon. She first checked if Lola wasn't there (She really wasn't). Then, she starts kicking balls and have fun. And when she was kicking the ball for the 16th time (No joke), the ball hit the fence and made ricochet and in the end...

BAM*

The ball made Lynn fall as she holds her hurt knee. She sits and rubs it to see if the knee pain goes away.

Lynn Jr.: Augh... Why did I kick with too much forc- OUCH!

Yup. Another headache. Lynn holds her head at this new pain and when she stops holding, she looks to her knee again.

At the same time, Lucy is writing a poem in the tree's shadow. The goth gives an opportunity to the backyard to get new ideas for her new writings. Then, when she was finishing the word "rain"...

Voice: UAAAAAHHHHH!!!

The scary girl streaks her notebook's page thanks to this cry. She looks behind the tree and sees, what is supposed to be Lynn Jr., crying while holding her knee. She turns her face confused. She never sees Lynn crying due to pain or injuries. She can imagine it happening by breaking the leg but by knee pain? That's new. With that, she goes near to her to check.

Lucy: Lynn, what happened? Why are you crying?

"Lynn Jr." (Sniffing): Lynnie hurt her leg...

You may not see by the hair but Lucy's eyes turn wide as plates to this as Lynnie continues to cry. She remembers that Lynn Jr. told her that, when she was a little girl, she called herself of "Lynnie" to have a connection with Yinnie the Mooh character. She loved him and his adventures soo... Why not adapting her name to this "nickname"? The goth puts her knees on the ground and checks Lynnie's knee while, what was supposed to be the "athlete", still cries. Then, Lucy puts a finger on it and makes force.

Lucy: It still hurts?

Lynnie (With a little pain): OUCHIE! Yes... Lynnie fells it when you make force...

Lucy, still confused, stops putting her finger to the knee and goes to the kitchen since there was one of the two medical kits of the house. After coming back to Lynnie and her cries, she bandages the knee.

Lucy (Finishing the care): Better?

Lynnie stops crying and looks to the bandaged knee. Then, she smiles in happiness.

Lynnie: YAY! Thank you!

Lynnie hugs Lucy and goes to the inside of the house again and reaches to the empty living room. Then, she gets a headache.

Wait! How many headaches this chapter will have? (I receive the answer What? That many? And will continue to the rest of the story? Sigh... Fine... Let's go back to the story.

Repeating, Lynnie reaches to an empty (of people) living room and when she walks there, she gets a headache and holds her head. Then, Lynn Jr. comes back to her. Then, she feels pain in the knee and looks there that is bandaged.

Lynn Jr. (Confused): Huh? How I got this bandage? I don't remember my knee getting bandaged! (Scratches her head) Let's not... Worry about it...

Meanwhile, rewinding, when Lynn as Lynnie gets back home, Lucy turns her face more confused. Then, she takes her notebook and, with her pencil, writes something.

Lucy: This strange situation got me an idea for a poem.

**/TIME SKIP/**

When the scene changes, we hear music from the garage. Inside, we see Luna playing on her guitar. Then, Lynn Jr. gets there and sees what the musician sister is doing. Knowing that yelling would not be enough for her to hear, she goes the wall socket that is occupied by the amplifier's plug and pulls it out. With that, the music fastly silences and Luna looks to the athlete in an annoyed face.

Luna: Dudette! What is your problem?

Lynn Jr. (Serious): My "problem" is that dad told me to call you.

Luna (Sighing): Alright... But you could watch over my instrument?

Lynn Jr.: Sure.

Luna puts her guitar above a box and goes inside to see what her dad wants. Meanwhile, Lynn goes near to the guitar and looks to it.

Lynn Jr.: It's good that Luna trusts me on watching over her instrument. If someone tries to steal it, I wi- OUCH!

Another headache for Lynn and for the "millionth" time in this story, holds her head in pain. When it disappears, she turns her expression into a happy.

At the same time, Luna is going downstairs after knowing what her dad wanted. We could ask her how she helped the one that she calls of "Pops" but since that isn't important to the story, let's not focus on that. Then, she hears music from the garage.

Luna (Confused): Huh? Why I'm hearing my guitar? (Gets frustrated) Dang it, Lynn!

The rocker girl runs to the garage and before she could yell at who was playing in her guitar, she changes her expression to a surprised and shocked one. Why? We see, what is supposed to be Lynn, playing on the guitar very well. Not better than Luna but it was still good.

Luna (Thinking): What the... How Lynn can play in that way?

Luna waits to the athlete ends the song. Minutes passed and "Lynn" ends the song by falling in her knees and showing her hand, above her head, two of her fingers.

"Lynn Jr.": ROCK ON!

When she ends the sentence, the "athlete" hears clapping sounds and looks to the door to see Luna clapping her hands.

Luna (Happy and getting near to her): Wow, dudette! I didn't know that you play the guitar very well!

"Lynn Jr.": Thanks but... I never saw you before. In that case... (Shows her hand) Hi, my name is Zoe. Nice to meet you.

Luna turns her face into a confused one. Unless Lynn was helping Luan into a prank, she is not behaving normally for her.

Luna: Lynn, what are you talking about? And what made you play with my guitar?

Zoe (Confused): No, my name is Zoe. Not Lynn. And I didn't know that this guitar was yours. My interest in playing a song made me use your guitar. I'm sorry. Here. Take it.

The musician takes the guitar back, with a more confused face.

Zoe: Uh... You're okay, dudette? (Shrugs) Oh well. I'll let you play.

Zoe exits from the garage and goes to the backyard and when she steps there, she... Oh, come on! Another headache? I'm tired to repeat this! Oh well... Zoe holds her head until the pain goes away and Lynn goes back confused but, unlike last times, she was frustrated for, in one minute be in a place and doing something, and in next minute she was in another place.

Meanwhile, Luna goes upstairs, in the house, and peeks in her and Luan's room, seeing the last one doing the ventriloquism with what she calls of "Mr. Cocunuts".

Luna: Haha. That was a very funny prank Luan. Making Lynn being a rocker like me was original.

As she goes away, Luan is confused at this sentence and looks to his puppet.

Luan: Mr. Cocunuts, what Luna is talking about?

Mr. Cocunuts (By Luan faking the voice): I don't really know!

**/TIME SKIP/**

Right now, Lisa is doing an equation on a blackboard. She is actually doing an experiment and needs to do this calculus to ensure success and safety. Then, her belly makes sounds. She looks to it and remembers what time is it: Time for bread with jam and peanut butter for the mid-afternoon snack.

Lisa (Putting the chalk down): Well... Time to not get hungry before the last meal at night. (Looks to the readers) Heh. We, humans, need to eat every 3 hours to not get the starvation.

As Lisa gets out of the room and gets downstairs, Lynn gets out of her room, after taking a break, and goes to Lisa and Lily's room.

Lynn Jr.: Hey Lis- (Notices that she isn't here) Weird...

Lynn enters on the room and when she was going to wait, she looks to the blackboard. And... You know what will happen again. After the pain goes away, she gets emotionless. Then, she takes the chalk, puts it on her chin and analyses the equation. Then...

"Lynn Jr.": Hmm... This equation is not right. If it's to do an experiment, it will end up failing. Let's remake it.

The one, that is supposed to be the athlete, erases the blackboard with the eraser and writes the equation back, this time by the right solution. Then, she signs "her" name that we can see that is "Lauren".

Lauren (Satisfied): Now this is right! Now, I will go away.

Lauren gets out from the room and goes to the bathroom to get pain and go back to Lynn Jr. Meanwhile, Lisa gets upstairs with the snack that Lincoln did to her.

Lisa (Eating while entering the room): Nham! The Only Male Sibling Unit really does this snack very wel- PFFF!

She couldn't finish her sentence as she spits the food inside of her mouth when sees that her equation was finished. Odd... She puts the bread with jam and peanut butter in a nightstand and goes to check if it's right and... Was correctly solved! But she doesn't remember writing this solution. Then, she notices the signature "Lauren".

Lisa (Confused): Lauren? Who is that and how she entered in my house?

Lisa goes to her computer and checks her room's cameras. To say the truth, after the whole anti-lying system incident, she removed all the cameras except the outside ones and of her room. Now, she uses only tiny microphones in all rooms. Coming back to the story, she rewinds the recording and was in shock when she sees Lynn Jr. doing the equation. Little does she know that wasn't entirely done by her. She was about to say anything until she notices that Lynn was holding her head and looked like she was in pain before solving the calculus.

With that, she takes her notepad and pencil and writes something on the paper. Then, she puts it down and takes the recorder and clicks on the red circle button.

Lisa: Recording Number 156. This is Lisa Loud and I'm creating new research. And it's about Lynn's strange behavior.

**/CHAPTER'S END/**

.

**AND THERE IS! The reveal. Thanks for reading.**

**I'm sorry if it's not good enough but it was hard to figure out why Lynn was doing or going to where the siblings were (It happened with half of the personalities too). I even decided to not give a reason to why she was in Lisa and Lily's room to wait for Lisa coming. Repeating, I'm very sorry.**

**Anyways, I revealed 5 of the 6 personalities. The last one will be revealed in the next chapter. I was planning to do it in this chapter but the way I wanted to reveal would make the chapter longer than necessary soo I put it to the next one. Try to guess who Lynn will have to control too. And I have a clue: The personality isn't one of the siblings' personalities.**

**And looks like Lisa is doing a research to this behavior. Let's see if she will discover.**

**Before ending this, I want to reveal to you some easter eggs: Dr. Hirano is a reference to Stacy's mother from Phineas and Ferb; Yinnie the Mooh is obviously parodying the character Winnie the Pooh; The personality of Mrs. Davis was inspired by Chester, that is one of Mike's personalities from Total Drama; The personality of Lynnie is inspired by Ollie, one of the personalities of Oliver, that is the "criminal" of episode 6 of season 8 in Hawaii Five-0 (2010 Version) (And I put "criminal" like that is because another other personality of Oliver was the culprit of the crime he did. Just see this episode to understand, okay?"**

**Time to go! See you soon!**


	3. Tension and Reveal

**Hey guys! JMbuilder here!**

**This time, we are here to reveal about the last personality of Lynn and about the family, including the athlete herself, discovering about this condition. It was hard but... I hope you like it.**

**Now the reviews:**

**Tristen: That is true.**

**270482 and Guest: Sorry but I won't do the same as Amazing World of Gumball in "The Name" or like Mike in "Total Drama: All Stars". It would be very obvious. Read to discover.**

**Now, that I'm done with this, time to read! ENJOY!**

**/CHAPTER'S START/**

**Chapter 3 - Tension and Reveal**

As the clock indicates the 5:36 PM, Lynn is messing the bathroom cabinet. The reason is to see if there is medication for her recent headaches. And I need to say: I was tired of repeating the same word again and again.

Anyways, when she flunks on her "quest", she gets out of the bathroom and goes to find Lisa if she could make something to help her (Without consequences, of course). She reaches to Lisa and Lily's room and enters there, to see the little genius working on something. And what should it be, it looks that is requiring many papers.

Lynn Jr.: Hey Lisa, what are you doing?

Lisa looks on her back to see the athlete and sweats. The truth is that she is researching the strange behavior that Lynn Jr. is having this day. At the audio or, in case of outside, video recordings, is seeing everything that the girl did of different. But, the prodigy can't tell this. It's top-secret and, due to that, she does what she thought that was bad for the family: make a lie.

Lisa: I-I'm working in what I asked you in the day that you suffered the head trauma from the fall.

Lynn Jr. (Raises an eyebrow): Really? I thought you had a conclusion.

Lisa: Yeah... Sorry female sibling unit but I wanted to further research more to see what more the physical activity can do to us. And the raise of the adrenaline helps on having fun to do it is one of the reasons.

Lynn Jr. (Half understanding): True... I guess? But... Could I help? I can give more information about that.

Lisa sweats more at that.

Lisa: No need for helping. That information was enough. I can do it alone like I almost always do.

Lynn Jr. (Sighs as she surrenders): Fine... But you could help me with these headaches? They are turning annoying!

Lisa: If you fell these headaches, put your head in cold water. It helps.

Lynn Jr. gets suspicious at these fast Lisa's answers. Not that she is slow on doing it but it looks like that she is trying speeding the discussion up. But then, she shrugs not minding at all.

Lynn Jr.: Thanks. If it gets worse, I'll ask for more help.

Lisa: You're welcome, older sister unit. Now, excuse me, I need to go back to the studies.

Lynn exits from the room and goes back to the bathroom. Then, she turns on the bathtub faucet in cold water and when it's cold enough, the athlete's head is put under the hole where the water comes out. With that, she flinches and almost hurt again in the head due to almost hit the faucet. She turns the head up and takes a towel to clean herself from the water.

Lynn Jr. (Cleaning herself): I hope this is the best solution...

Meanwhile, Lisa is writing her final thoughts on what she found in her notepad. Then, she takes the recorder and records (Obviously) her voice again.

Lisa: I have an update of the research that I announced in the Recording Number 156: From what I gather, before any strange behavior, something happens and she ends up having headaches, even in one situation that is impossible to it happen (the headaches, of course). I'm starting to make theories/hypothesis about this but I need more proof.

Lisa clicks on the white square button of the recorder, puts it down on the table and starts researching something on her laptop. We can't see what is but surely will be revealed later.

**/TIME SKIP/**

Ah... Dinner time. It's the last meal of the day but the most important of this is that is something that we can like when it's eaten with your relatives. Especially when the cooking is homemade and not ordered from anywhere.

However, in this house and in this night, instead of listening talks about what each person did, they were all discussing the same topic. We are seeing everybody (except Lynn Jr.) eating the dad's famous "Lynnsagna" (I don't know if I wrote well) too but that is not important.

Lola: And then, she went back home while I was there thinking that was a dream. Really! Why Lynn was sounding like an old woman and calling herself of Mrs. Davis?

Lincoln (Drinking): You think that was weird enough? I saw her reading a comic in my room and calling herself of Derek! She calls my comics of "lame", soo I don't know why she got that interest.

Lucy: She was crying, without any offense, like a younger girl for hurting her knee on the yard and calling herself from the name that she always called herself!

Lori (Raising an eyebrow): "Lynnie"?

Lucy: Yes, that name.

Luna (Cutting a little of the lasagna): I agree that is strange. But I'm more bored for Luan still doesn't admit that she made Lynn pranking me that is a rocker girl called Zoe!

Luan (Annoyed): For the last time, I didn't make up that!

Luna (Showing her hand in Luan's direction): See? She still not give up!

The comedian crosses her arms in frustration at this. At that, the parents, that are listening, start to feel worried at the athlete's strange actions and Lisa secretly writes on her notepad to research more about this behavior. They (the parents) are very confused too. They don't know what could happen to one of their daughters behave in this way.

Meanwhile, in all of this talking, Junior gets downstairs and goes to her chair.

Lynn Jr.: Phew... That was hard to hold. (When she sits and eats a little of her dish, notices everyone staring at her and gets confused) What?

Lynn Sr. (Concerned): Junior... You have something to tell us?

Lynn gets confused at that. She tries to remember what could have happened to her dad to make her question. Doesn't look like that she is trouble or he would be with a disappointed and/or angry face. Then, she thinks that may be of she ended up having all day.

Lynn Jr.: No... Only that I was having headaches again. Don't worry that Lisa already gave me a solution to this. (looks to her) I am right?

Lisa (Looks from her notepad): Yes, it's true.

Rita (Concerned): That is good sweetie but... I and your father were listening to your sisters and brother...

Lynn Jr. (Raising an eyebrow): Why?

Rita: They are complaining that you were... Well...

Lola (Finishing her mom's sentence since she was being slow): You were having a strange behavior!

Lynn Jr. (Gets more confused): Huh? What are you in the entire world talking about?!?

Lola (Getting annoyed): Cut that out! You were scolding me like an old woman!

Lincoln: And you read one of my comics and even given me advice about them!

Lucy: You were behaving like when you were younger at hurting your knee!

Luna (Gets up): And you have to admit that you were pranking me by being a rocker girl with the help of Luan since she doesn't give up!

Lynn Jr. was surely totally confused at this. What they were talking about? She doesn't remember doing any of that! This was an actual prank or what?

Lynn Jr. (Stops eating): Okay... You are talking nonsense! I didn't do that!

Luna: Come on, dudette! Quit lying! We all what happen to you!

Rita: Lynn, we just want to help. No need to lie.

Leni: Mom is right, Lynn. Please... Tell the truth: Why you were behaving like that?

Lana: I ask too!

Lori: I literally need you to tell us!

Everybody (Except Lisa and Lily) bombard her with questions and it presses her in confusion and frustration.

Lynn Jr. (Annoyed): Stop, please! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THAT YOU ARE SAYING! (Getting angrier) Stop saying things that I ALREADY deny and- OUCH!

Lynn stops talking and holds her head due to her headache and it makes everyone stop talking and gets worried at her.

Lucy (Worried and confused): Lynn?

There is no response until she stops holding her head and looks to everybody with a death glare.

"Lynn Jr.": SHUT UP!

She smashes the table and it makes everyone flinches, gasps and it even made Lincoln and Lola fell from the chairs to the ground. Of course, the parents were very "happy" for this. (This is sarcasm/irony, to who didn't understand).

Lynn Sr. (Livid): JUNIOR! THIS IS NOT A TOLERABLE BEHAVIOR!

"Lynn Jr.": NOBODY TELLS TO JACQUELINE WHAT TO DO!

Jacqueline throws the dish to the floor but, in the end, she ends up falling and hitting the head. It made Jacqueline go away to Lynn Jr. to take place.

Lynn Jr. (Getting up and holding her hand): Ouch... What just happened?

Rita (Livid) (I know that I can use synonyms but...): You know very well what you did!

The athlete looks to the table to see it messed up and gets confused since she doesn't know what happened right now.

Lynn Jr. (Suprised and confused): What are you talking about?!?

Lori: YOU JUST SMASHED THE TABLE, THROW THE DISH TO THE GROUND AND RESPOND BACK TO OUR DAD!

Leni was going to ask something in confusion but due to the tension, she changes the mind and closed the mouth. Lynn gets more confused at this.

Lynn Jr.: But that didn't happen!

Lynn Sr. (Still bothered): STOP lying Junior! (Stops to breathe in and out) You are grounded for two weeks without tv or going outside except for sports and the school that will start next week!

Lynn Jr.: But...

Rita (Interrupting): Sorry Lynn but you have to know the consequences! You're lucky that we will still keep the sports but that is just to help you relieve and control the anger. (Sighs) Now, go to your room and think of what you did!

Lynn Jr. couldn't believe this as she goes upstairs. Why she was being punished for a thing that she even didn't do? It was bad enough when she regretted doing it with her brother but now with her? The athlete really can't comprehend this.

At the same time, everybody is without words at this and restarted eating silently. In that, Lisa was startled at what happened but she wrote it on her notepad anyways.

Lana (Finish her dish and looks to Lisa's almost eaten food): Hey Lisa! You will eat it or what?

Lisa (Looks to her): Nevermind. You can eat. I appreciate my paternal unit's cooking and this Italian dish made in his was but I having some thoughts on my mind. (Sees that the dirty girl is confused and sighs) I like our dad's cooking and the Lynnsagna but I am thinking of something more important.

Lana: Ok cool. It makes things better for me, due to what happened!

Lisa resumes her writing as Lana takes her plate. Fast forwarding, she is in her room while everyone is sleeping. She is researching more and making some equations to resolve this. It took until almost midnight to reach the conclusion and the prodigy was tired. But she had enough forces to hold the recorder and click on the red circle button to record.

Lisa: This is the second and last update of Recording Number 156. Something happens during dinner time and it gave more information about Lynn's behavior. Looks that she doesn't remember of some actions, was confused about what we said of what she did, she had an aggressive behavior and so on. It excluded many possible theories and hypothesis and limited to only one conclusion.

Silence is heard and when Lisa opens her mouth to say anything, the scene fades fastly to black.

**/TIME SKIP/**

Right now, it's a morning of Wednesday and Lynn Jr. was in her bed, confused and throwing a ball to the wall to think better. She couldn't believe that she was grounded for no reason, at least for her. The more the athlete was thinking, the more she couldn't get out of her mind what some of her siblings said to her. What in the world? Why everybody was saying that nonsense, at least for her? This is just raising more questions in all attempts of getting answers for herself. It may get very repetitive to use the words "her" and "herself" but what others words I can use to indicate the girl that inherited from her father's name? Sigh... Could be worse. She could have the impossibility of not doing sports or her parents saying "No buts!" to her like they didn't care what they said. Her family isn't like that, luckily, I think.

She didn't do anything for minutes, where she could entertain with the ball until the athlete got bored and tried to see if someone wanted to do something with her. Soo she gets out and walks around the hall. The older siblings are out of the question and Lincoln and Lola (this one to not get dirty) aren't for that too. Lucy is nowhere to be seen like Lana, where that one might be outside on the mud. In that, she goes to Lisa and Lily's room for the third time in this story. Then, she sees Lily playing with cubes and making her (sort of) castle. Hey! She is a baby! Not that she can't do it but Lily first needs to improve.

Anyways, when Lynn sees her playing, she gets a headache and when the pain gets away, Lynnie controls her body again. Then, the "3-year-old" gets near to the baby and gets down on her knees.

Lynnie (Interested): Hey! Lynnie can play with you?

Lily (A little confused but she goes along with it as she smiles): Yea, Ynn!

With that, I don't need to say what happened next. Meanwhile, when these two start playing with each other, Lisa is peeking by the door. She was doing this to see if her athletic female sibling unit gets distracted while she reveals the conclusions of her research to her family. Before telling her it, everybody needs to understand her strange behavior first. In that, she knocks her male sibling unit's door and he opens it.

Lincoln: Yeah?

Lisa: You need to come to the parents' room, please.

Lincoln (Confused): What did I do?

Lisa: Nothing. I need to reveal something to everybody except Lynn.

Lincoln (Still confused): Okay...?

Lisa: And please help me to call the others.

Lincoln does what the brain of the family asked to do, not without peeking what Lynn is doing with Lily, confusing him more. However, everybody is called and the next thing we see is the family, except Lynn Jr. and Lily, in the parents' room, not knowing what the meeting is about. Then, Lisa clears her throat to get everybody's attention to speak.

Lisa: Parental units, may I start this?

Rita: Of course, dear. Say what you need to say.

Lynn Sr.: You can start this wherever you want.

Lisa: Alright, let's get to the point. (Pushes her glasses with a finger as it was falling by her nose) You may remember yesterday's incident at dinner and all day's Lynn's strange behavior, right?

Lori (Bored): Yes Lisa. We literally remember that. Just get to the point, like you said that you were going to do.

Lisa: Alright, sorry. I was researching it. And by watching the camera's recordings of the backyard and my room and by the microphones' recordings in all house-

Lola (Shocked like everyone else): Wait! WHAT! YOU STILL WERE SPYING US?

Lisa (Sighs): You weren't happy due to the cameras soo I reduced them and substituted them. But that isn't the point! By my notes, she was facing the following symptoms and "situations", I may say like that: headaches, different mannerisms, speech patterns, and names, selected forgotten memories, confusion, and aggressive actions when you pressed her into "telling the truth".

Everybody was surprised and with wide eyes as plates at this revelation. They didn't know this. They thought that it may be a prank like Luna thought but this is just worrying with what Lisa said. The confusion dominated them as nobody said anything for minutes until...

Lincoln: Lisa...? What... Are you saying by this?

Lisa (Breathes in and out): Siblings, parents... I'm telling you that, due to this proofs, our sister/daughter, known as Lynn Loud Jr. is actually with DID, meaning Dissociative Identity Disorder, known as Multiple Personality Disorder.

...

...

Everybody else (Shocked): WHAT?!?

Rita (Concerned): Sweetie... Are you really sure?

Lisa (Sighs): I know that is hard to believe but due to what happened to her in two Game Nights ago (1 week and 2 days ago), thanks to the constant hits on the head, it's very obvious that she would get this consequence.

Luan: Soo, looks like she was a "multiple" girl. HAHAHA! Gat it? (Clears her throat) But seriously, you're saying that what happened...

Rita: Her behavior at yesterday's dinner...

Lincoln: And all last day's situations...

Leni: Were like... Not made by her in purpose?

Lisa: Yes, it is.

Leni: Oh... (Looks to the readers with an angry glare) And there are people that call me dumb! I have the average intelligence of a 16's normal girl, thank you!

Lisa: With that, we have seen, besides her original identity, 6 other personalities. And before you say that it's actually 5, I didn't tell you that she had a different behavior by resolving my equation and signing with a different name. Anyways, we have Lynn Jr. where the main personalities are normally passive, explaining why she was calmer than usual.

The Loud family nods at this truth, believing in her words. (And why Lisa would lie about this?)

Lisa: The other personalities are: Mrs. Davis, that is an elderly woman. She likes nagging and telling about the old times. She appears to only be active when Lynn gets frustrated.

Lola was now thinking in a way of threatening Lynn without activating this personality until Lana noticed and knew what she was up about and gets her attention to shale her head to say "Don't you dare.". It just made the pageant girl getting back her attention to Lisa.

Lisa: Then there is Derek, a boy with a similar personality with Lincoln. He looks to be activated when she wears a cap.

The white-haired boy gets happy since he can get the company to read some superhero comics.

Lisa: After that, it's revealed Lynnie, that is Lynn when she was 3 years old. She is activated when she hurts in certain spots or when she sees kids' toys.

Lucy was now understanding this one. Now she may have a baby to take care of since she is her roommate.

Lisa: The next one is Zoe and is a rocker girl, just like Luna. She is initiated when she is near to music instruments.

Luna is happy like her brother for getting the company to play music when her friends or girlfriend are not vacant.

Lisa: Then there is Lauren, that has my personality. She is activated when she is seeing equations, questions... To resume, when she is near to academic and scholar moments. And finally, there is Jacqueline. And... I think that she is the "protector".

Lynn Sr. (Confused): "Protector"?

Lisa: Yea parental unit... This personality only appears when an identity is in pressure or in danger. And tends to be aggressive. The protector can control Lynn for hours or days and it can be shortened by or being hit as it happens, or by trying to make one of the personalities appear and substitute the protector.

Rita (Regretting): And that explains the dinner incident. God... We punished her for nothing!

Lisa (Sympathetic): No need to be like that, parental unit. You didn't know. She just can't control what her personalities are doing.

Rita (Sighing): That is true...

Lori: So... What we can do to help?

Lisa: I was expecting someone to ask that. In the first place, we need to tell her the situation. Then, we send her to the therapist to study her personalities and what will happen next will be decided later. If we don't do this, Lynn can't be prepared for society due to her new condition.

Lynn Sr.: We surely don't want that. Especially means that can bring the attention of the authorities!

Lincoln (Determined): Ok, time to help Lynn! As Lisa said, we need first to tell her about this!

Rita: True. Somebody could come to her to say that-

BOUNGBANGBOUNGBANG!*

Voice: WAAAAAHHHHH!!!

Everybody jumps for this sudden sound and get worried at the crying. With that, they get out of the room and see Lynnie crying on the ground. And looks like that she fell from the stairs. Lily appears in the first step from upstairs with a worried face.

The parents get to her to try to make her stop crying and comfort her due to the pain as the mother put the knees down.

Rita: Lynn, are you alright?

Lynnie (Still crying): Mommy! Lynnie fell from the stairs!

As she cries while hugging her mother, the novel lover was with wide eyes due to being really how Lynn with 3 years old would behave: Call herself of Lynnie in the 3rd person and always cry when she gets hurt. In that, Rita takes her and gets up while trying to comfort her.

Lynn Sr.: Looks like that we need to wait that Lynn's first personality be here in the first place.

Rita: This is true. While I and your father put Lynn in the bed, you try to not make too much noise, please.

Everybody nods and disperse as the parents get upstairs with Lynn to put her in the bed. I mean, everyone dispersed except Lisa that didn't move and go to the couch. Then, she takes her recorder to record something.

Lisa: Recording Number 157. This is the evolution of the Recording Number 156. This time, I shall get more information about Lynn's new condition.

**/TIME SKIP/**

2 hours later, Lynnie was taking a little nap. Then, she starts making "mmm..." and then, we get inside of her mind. Now, we can see her in a pink room sitting on the floor and with a confused face.

Lynn Jr.: Uh? Where I am?

After these words, a door appears and opens. Then, she notices that five figures are entering in the room. By rubbing her eyes, she couldn't believe: These figures were her but with some changes: One was curving her back and using a walking stick, another was using a blue cap, another was with a lower height, another was with a guitar on her t-shirt, instead of a number one, another was with glasses like Lisa use and the last was with two black lines in each cheek and with an angry face.

Lynn Jr. (A little scared): W-Who are y-you?

Mrs. Davis (Nagging): You really don't you know us, you little girl?

Lynn Jr.: If I knew, I wouldn't ask for tha-

Mrs. Davis: YOU CAN'T RESPOND LIKE THAT TO THE OLD PEOPLE!

Lynn Jr.: Hey! Calm down! Please tell me who are you?

Lauren (Adjusting her glasses): Well... Let's say that your siblings and parents were very confused or didn't like us.

Lynn Jr. (Confused): Huh?

Zoe: Really dudette? I even understood that!

Derek: Me too!

Lynn Jr.: Ok, more you do not explain to me what is happening, less I understand!

Jacqueline (Angry): YOU WANT TO ME TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND?

Jacqueline was about to "knock" on her until she is stopped by Lynn with the lowest height.

Lynnie (Scared and worried): Please, Jacqueline! Lynnie doesn't want you to hurt her!

The "protector" was going to ignore her but the 3-year-old makes puppy eyes and end up making the obvious effect and Jacqueline backs away.

Zoe: Sorry Lynn Jr. but it won't be us to tell you.

Lynn Jr. (Suprised and more confused): W-what? But I need answers!

Lauren: Very sorry, main personality... But we are not the right persons to tell. (Starts hearing the sound of voice) But you will wake up to discover.

Lynn Jr.: Huh?

Voice: Lynn... Lynn. Lynn!

Back to the real-life, Rita is trying to wake up her and the objective is achieved as the athlete jumps in surprise and open the eyes.

Lynn Jr.: AHH! (Notices her mother) Oh... Hey mom! You scared me!

Rita (Sympathetic): Sorry Lynn but I needed to do this.

Lynn Jr.: Why?

Rita: I and your father need to talk to you.

Lynn Jr. (Confused): It's because of what? It's due to what I did at yesterday's dinner?

Rita: Short of. Just get up and go downstairs, please.

The mother gets out as Lynn get up and follows her. Then, she goes downstairs and she notes that her family is sitting on the couch or in the ground and an empty chair. It just confuses her more.

Lynn Jr.: What it is all about? This looks like it is an intervention.

Lori: Because this is literally an intervention.

Lynn Jr. (In the limit of the confusion): Huh?

Lynn Sr. (Sighs): Please, just sit on the chair Junior.

Lynn Jr.: Okay...?

The athlete does what her father said and waits for some answer to what is happening.

Lincoln: May I start? (Everyone nods) Good. (Looks to Lynn Jr.) Lynn. We know what happen yesterday and that you are confused about what we claimed to what you did.

Rita: This is true. We were very disappointed and worried for behaving like that and is not acceptable.

Lynn Jr.: B-But I didn't did it!

Lynn Sr. (Sighs): We... Know that.

Lynn Jr. (Shocked): WHAT? (Gets up) Then, why you grounded me?!?

Rita: Sweetie... Calm down and let us explain why: We didn't know something and it just made us make the mistake of grounding you.

Lynn understands this and sits back to the chair still in frustration and Lisa gets up herself.

Lisa: While it happened I was researching. That's what I was doing when you asked about it. I gathered information by seeing recordings of outside and my room's cameras and by the other room's recordings from microphones an-

Lynn Jr. (Shocked): Wait... WHAT? You still ARE SPYING us?

Lisa (Pinches her nose): That is not the point! (Sighs) From what I gathered, I reached a conclusion. And tell me: How do you feel when the headaches appear?

Lynn Jr. (Confused): Well... I feel like it happens two times in a row...

Lisa: And after these headaches, you see yourself in confusion?

Lynn Jr.: Of course! In a minute, I'm in a place and in the next one, looks like I was sleepwalking and appeared in another place!

Leni (Confused): Wait... You were sleepwalking?

Lori: Not now, Leni! I'll explain it after this.

Lisa: Now that we took care of about this information... (Looks back to Lynn) Lynn, due to this proof, I'm saying that...

Before she could explain the rest, we set a view of the Loud House. Then, for the second time of all my stories, in cartoon logic, the house's roof jumps thanks to a giant yell.

Lynn Jr. (Shocked): WHAT?!?

Going back to inside, we see Lynn with her hands in her head. But, this time, not due to pain. It's due to shock and confusion.

Lynn Jr.: Ok, this need to be a prank! (Breaths in and out) You are saying... That I developed 6 other personalities due to that fall... and caused yesterday's chaos?!?

Lynn Sr. (Sighs): I know that this is hard to believe, Junior... But... This is the truth... I'm sorry...

The athlete was with wide eyes and in a big confusion. Why she was selected to "suffer" this? (Let's say in that way since this is a condition, not a plague or something like that) Why these personalities caused this trouble? And it's what her versions on her dream were saying of telling what is happening? There are many questions that end up making her almost falling from the chair.

Rita (Concerned): Lynn? Are... Are you okay?

Lynn Jr. (Shocked): Yes... I just... Need to think about this... I'll go for jogging to clear my mind, since the grounding may not be in effect...

Lynn Sr.: Fine Junior... Do what you need to analyze the situation...

The athlete gets up and goes outside to jog around the quadroon. In that, everybody looks at each other in worry.

Leni: Mom? Dad?

Lucy: Lynn is okay... Right?

Rita and Lynn Sr. sigh at this.

Lynn Sr.: We don't know, Lucy. We just need to hope that she understands this... And them, we can help her...

A climate of tension appears. This is the beginning of a new adventure about understanding and supporting due to a condition. Now... We need to hope for a good ending for this story. But we need to discover how this will be solved. We just... Need to support Lynn in this newly added chapter... Of life.

**/CHAPTER'S END/**

**God... This chapter was harder than expected. But it was worth it. Thanks for reading.**

**I know that I'm taking too long on doing these chapters but I have life. And with high school (The Portuguese one) starting soon, it will get harder to write due to homework and tests. But I will deal with it, hopefully.**

**Before I go, I get the idea of Jacqueline from Patrich that is again one of the personalities of Oliver of Hawaii Five-0. Both personalities were about being the "guardians" soo it matches.**

**Now I need to go! Bye!**


	4. Best Friend and Metting

**Hey guys! JMbuilder here!**

**God... The chapter took too much time. But with Loud Question and the one-shots, it wasn't easy.**

**Today, we will see how Lynn will deal with this and see how she will interact with her personalities.**

**Reviews:**

**Shaeril McBrown: Sorry. You lost your bet.**

**Omni Spectator: You're welcome!**

**Tristen: Read this and you will discover.**

**There is! Time to read! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Best Friend and Metting**

A certain girl runs in the streets of Royal Woods, with a baseball bat, in her left hand. This girl has light brown (that looks orange) hair, yellow t-shirt, and blue pants. At these characteristics, you may know who she is. If not, I tell: She is Margo Roberts, that is Lynn Jr.'s friend.

Margo (Thinking): Let's get Lynn to play some baseball! I've never been happier to play it with her! Maybe it's because she got calmer and didn't stop me from doing the number 2 when we aren't the number 1. (Stops running and looks to the readers) Yup! You know that is hard to hold but it's worse for me since I did it for months! I mean... Between 3 weeks after the start of middle school and many days ago.

After that, she resumes her running. She was, without any type of doubt, getting the advantage of her friend's calmer behavior. It surprised all of her team, even the coach, that normally they see her excited for everything, especially for extra laps (This exercise is to get faster), but now, the Loud athlete reacted similarly to the others: Without any "WOOHOO!" or "I LOVE RUNNING!". It surprised them in all of the time they had of training but, when they asked her about it and Lynn told the "Incident", they understood, thinking the same as her family did: That she was being more careful.

Margo reached the end of that street and, she was going to cross the road until... She saw a familiar face, sitting on the sidewalk of the other side of the road. And that was no one except Lynn Loud Jr.

Her friend noted that she was holding her head, while it was down. It looks like... She was crying? Margo got perplexed at this, and due to her doubts, she decides to get near to her. When she does it, she tries to understand this by asking her.

Margo (Concerned): Lynn? Are you okay?

No response. At that, she sits and puts the baseball bat down. Then, she puts a hand on the brown-haired girl's shoulder.

Margo: Lynn... Please... I need to know to see what's wrong. Why are you here like that?

Still no response. Margo was getting more worried at this and when she was going to ask again...

Lynn Jr. (Still with the head down): I don't want to talk about it.

Margo: Uh? Why?

Lynn Jr.: Because I don't want to!

Margo (More concerned): Please, I want to help you!

Lynn Jr. (Annoyed): Margo, please I was-AUGH!!

The athlete got a headache and Margo got scared at this.

Margo: LYNN! ARE YOU OKAY?

Lynn still holds her head until the pain got away and she started to nag.

Mrs. Davis (Frustrated): Why you can't let the old ones alone, HUH?

Margo (Confused): Old ones? What are you talking about, Lynn?

Mrs. Davis: I'm not Lynn! But you are "Don't Stop Annoying Me!"!

Margo twitches her eyes two times at this. Then, Mrs. Davis gets a headache and, when it got away, Lynn came back to herself. Seeing her friend's confused face, she sighs.

Lynn Jr. (Still feeling the pain): W-What happened to me?

Margo (Still not understanding): Uh... You were acting like an old woman?

At those words, the athlete puts her hands in her face, of embarrassment.

Lynn Jr.: ARGH! NOT AGAIN!

Margo wasn't understanding what in the world is happening: In one second, Lynn was nagging like an old woman, then in the next one, she was acting normal and confused. And when she said what happen, the athlete ends up being embarrassed. God... This is hard to see what is happening.

Margo (Putting her hand again, in Lynn's shoulder): Lynn... Why are you like that? Tell me.

Lynn Jr. (With head down, in embarrassment, while she puts her hands down): You wouldn't... Understand...

Margo (Sighing): Lynn. I've been your friend since we started our first year in Middle School. At the start, everything was strange since we didn't know each other well. Then, we developed our friendship to what is today. We always could count each other, when our times are rough. We are like best friends. (Smiles) If there is anything that is wrong with you... I will understand and help you, in all ways I can. Trust me.

The 5th oldest sister of the Louds got her head up, looking at her. Margo was right. She can't hide it. She will help her, no matter what. In that, she sighs.

Lynn Jr.: Alright... I'll tell you. But I warn you: It's a long story...

In that, the athlete tells her friend what happened since she got out of the hospital. Including all of her headaches, all the things that her sibling told her that she did when she can't remember at all, including when she was grounded for something that she didn't. Then, she moved to today, where she was woken up by her mother to talk with her family and the big revelation that made her in shock and confusion.

Saying that her friend was surprised wouldn't be enough. God... It is not every day you hear your friend saying that she started having some condition.

Margo: Now it explains your strange outburst. Sigh... You told me that you got a big hit on the head but I never thought that the consequences would be that big!

Lynn Jr. (Whimpers): Same! Now this will get worse for me!

Margo: Come on, Lynn. You surpass everything since I know you! That won't affect sports that mu-

Lynn Jr. (Interrupting): THIS IS NOT ABOUT JUST SPORTS! Grr! I love it but I know the limits!

Margo (Rubs her back): Sorry.

Lynn Jr. (Gets up, with the head still down): That's ok... It just... This is something... Scary... Do you know? This is like when... Someone loses his ability to walk or when someone gets nightmares about being kicked out (Thinks) Like my brother, thanks to the Nightmare "Me" considering him as bad luck. (Talks and turns her back) All the consequences that will come to me, that are: Understanding it... The possibility of being mocked with this... Getting trouble with everyone... Sigh... I just wanted to rewind and stop myself from losing my temper at that "Game Night"...

Margo was shocked at this. She never saw Lynn that emotional before. Now she understands her sadness and feelings about this. This is not about just her future career. This is about her new chapter in her own life. In that, she gets up and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Margo: Lynn. (The Loud athlete looks back, without turning her back) Look: I know that this is hard. I never saw anybody with that condition soo I can't tell you some similar story to you. But there is a thing that you are lucky.

Lynn Jr. (Raising an eyebrow): What?

Margo (Smiles): You have friends that will support you. I am one of them. I could try to help you to the others not mock you.

Lynn Jr.: And how do you will do it?

Margo (Crossing her arms): You are talking about one of the girls that defended your house when you put it on lockdown.

Lynn Jr. (Remembering that): Oh right. I forgot.

Margo (Giggles): No need to worry. Soo... What do you want to do?

Lynn Jr.: Well... It will be best if I came back to my family. They are probably worrying about how I am, with this news.

Margo: Okay. Want to do some baseball someday?

Lynn Jr. (Smiles): Sure. Maybe tomorrow.

Margo: Great! See you soon!

Lynn Jr.: See you soon too... Friend...

In that, they went away, waving at each other. Then, Lynn walked to her home, with her hands on her pockets. In her head, there was only one thought:

Lynn Jr.: This is just the beginning.

* * *

Meanwhile, everybody of the Loud family was doing their things. The only ones in the living room were the parents and they are reading novels. I mean... Just Rita, because the patriarch of the family was actually sleeping, with the book open in his face. Yup... Rita convinced him to read a boring novel for him. It was more than half of an hour that the athlete of the family went out to think the things right. Everybody knew that it would take time for her to rethink the things up. She needs one hour more until they start trying to find her.

Anyways, Rita was turning the page when she hears the phone opening. Looking up, she sees Lynn Jr., with a normal face. Not happy. Not sad. In that, the mother gets up.

Rita: Hey sweetie... (Rubs her head's back) You are okay already...? After... What we... Revealed to you?

Lynn Jr.: Yes... I am. No need to worry.

Rita: Good... Soo... We got a therapist session for you due to your new personalities. It was lucky that the session will be tomorrow. Can you believe it? (Her daughter nods) Alright. How about you relax a little until lunch? You started the morning in a way you didn't expect.

Lynn Jr. (Sighs): Fine.

In that, she gets up to her room. When she enters, she sees Lucy writing a poem. Then, she goes to her bed and lays there. It gets noted by the spooky sister.

Lucy: Hey Lynn. Came back?

Lynn Jr.: Yup... Came back...

Lucy (Sighs): No need to be like that, Lynn.

Lynn Jr.: I know. I'm fine! I talked to a friend of mine about this and I'm better. I will take a nap again.

Lucy: Why?

Lynn Jr.: Before my mom waked me up, I had a short dream about me and my new personalities. I don't know if I was really talking with them but I need to do this again.

Lucy (Looks to her): You mean... You were talking to ghosts? (Smiles) Welcome to the club!

Lynn Jr. (Annoyed): NO! Not ghosts! (Sighs) Just... Let me do it... Alright?

Lucy (Sighs): You know me: I can easily do that without any difficulty.

The athlete grins a little and tries to sleep. It took some minutes until she finally could. God... Easier when the other siblings aren't making chaos in the hall. Coming back to the story, when she dreams again, she sees herself in the pink room again. Then, when she turns around, she sees Lynnie with a concerned face and Lauren, crossing her arms

Lynnie: Lynn?

Lynn Jr.: Uh... Hi?

Lauren (Clears her throat): Salutations' main personality. Welcome to your brain again.

Lynn Jr.: Hi... I came back to talk about the stuff again. (While messing her hair) I'm still confused with all of you 6.

Lauren (Pushes her glasses, with a finger): That is understandable. You will understand us slower or faster. Anyways, if you didn't get our names yet, there is: My name is Lauren and the 3-year-old version of you there is Lynnie.

Lynnie: Hi! Lynnie likes you!

Lynn Jr. (Remembering her past): I liked you too. Soo... Where we are? I know that is in the brain but in what part?

Lauren (Chuckles, while the athlete gets confused): All of it. There is no specific part for us. I mean... A part of the brain is for memory and another part is where we, humans, make our body function and you think.

Lynn Jr.: Okay...? Soo... This is like a house for all of you?

Lynnie: Yup it is, Lynn! Lynnie has her own room too. Even you!

Lynn Jr. (Surprised): Really?

Lauren: She is telling the truth. Where you are at the entrance. (Waves her hand to call her) Follow me!

The athlete gets up and follows the prodigy, with the three-year-old. With that, she reaches to a room where there are some familiar objects.

Lauren: This is the Living Room. Like you can see, there are a couch and a tv, where we can see the shows you or us have seen in real life or the vision when you or one of the personalities are active.

Lynn Jr.: Really? You don't get tired?

Lauren (Shrugs): Meh. I like to describe by writing your daily routine and tv shows you like.

Lynn Jr.: Alright... (Looks to Lynnie) But you see tv too? I don't think that there is much to your age.

Lynnie (Nods): Yes but Lynnie prefers when you play with the balls in these sports.

Lynn Jr. (Clears her forehead, with her hand): Fiu... Crisis averted.

Lauren: Can we move on?

Lynn Jr.: Sure.

They move to another room, where there is Derek eating a submarine sandwich.

Lauren: This is the kitchen. Here, you can order the foods that you like, like your favorite type of sandwich, that your male personality is eating.

Derek (Muffled due to the stuffed mouth): Hi!

Lynn Jr. (Surprised): Woah! You are lucky to have it.

Lynnie: You have too! You can eat here too.

Lynn Jr.: Oh. Good! Can I take a submarine sandwich too?

Derek (Finishing his sandwich): Of course, L! It's your decision!

In that, Lauren came with Lynn to a certain machine with buttons, where there is drawn all the drinks and food that they all like more. Then, the prodigy clicks in a specific button and the sandwich pops out, in the athlete's hands. It ends up getting eaten in a minute.

Lynn Jr. (Burps): Sorry...

Lauren (Shrugs): No need, main personality. That is a common characteristic between you and all of us.

Lynn Jr.: Okay. Soo... Where you stay when you aren't eating or watching tv?

Derek: I can tell! There is also our own rooms. You have one too.

Lynn Jr. (Surprised): What? Extraordinary! Can you show them?

Lynnie, Lauren, and Derek: Sure!

As the male personality of Lynn gets out of the chair he was sitting, they all go to a hall where there are 7 doors. And it confuses the athlete.

Lynn Jr.: Uh... There shouldn't be a bathroom?

Derek: Nah... We don't go there on your brain.

Lynn Jr.: Oh... That is... Okay...?

Lynnie (Smiles): Hey! Lynnie can show you her room first?

Lynn Jr.: Sure, why not?

In that, the three-year-old opens the door of her room, revealing yellow walls. There, excluding the bed, there are some toys, a ball, some kids' books, and a teddy bear of Yinnie the Mooh.

Lynnie: You like it?

Lynn Jr.: Yes I like. It reminds me of the old times of my early childhood. (Notices the bear) Wait... Do you have a teddy bear of Yinnie the Moon?

Lynnie (Nods): Lynnie loves him! He is her favorite character!

Lynn Jr.: Well... I can see...

For some time, there is silence with smiles from the three-year-old and the athlete when they remember those memories. It gets Derek a little uneasy.

Derek: Uh... Not that isn't cute and all but do you want to see mine?

Lynn Jr.: Of course! (Looks to Lynnie) Lynnie, you will stay here?

Lynnie: Yes. Lynnie wants to play a little here.

Lynn Jr.: Okay. Have fun!

In the next room, there are blue walls. There is, apart from the bed, some comic books, some action figures, and video games.

Lynn Jr.: Woah? How did you get all of this? I don't even have an interest in this for you to have that!

Derek: Easy: You saw and heard about what your brother liked, right?

Lynn Jr. (Still not understanding): Yeah...?

Derek (Crosses his arms): Soo you have your answer!

Lynn Jr. winks two times at this.

Lynn Jr.: Okay... (Looks to Lauren) Can I see the other rooms?

Lauren: Sure.

Derek: And while you are seeing everything, I will read a little of Ace Savvy!

With that, the athlete and the prodigy go to another door, where loud music is heard. Then, Lauren knocks the door with force and calls out loudly.

Lauren: ZOE! COME HERE!

The music stops and, after some seconds, the rocker personality opens the door to reveal a room with purple walls. There are drums, a stand case for the music CDs and a guitar on a light purple beanbag.

Zoe: Sup' dudettes?

Lauren: Hello rocker personality unit. I was just showing to the main personality unit here all the rooms, in this brain.

Zoe: Ok cool. Soo... (Looks to Lynn) You like my room?

Lynn Jr.: Yes, I like. And what you were playing in the guitar?

Zoe (Smiles): I'm glad you asked. I was playing "Play It Loud"!

Lynn Jr.: Wow. That is a good name for a so- (Realizes something) HEY! That is my sister's song!

Zoe: Of course it is! Remember when she has played it to you and your siblings, before recording?

Lynn Jr. rewinds to that moment, gets a smile at that and balances her head when she remembers the song too, at its rhythm.

Zoe: Good! I like your sense of rhythm, dudette!

Lynn Jr: Thanks! But now, I need to see the other rooms, alright?

Zoe (Shrugs): Sure. I won't stop you.

Then, as Lynn and Lauren go away, Zoe closes the door and music is played again. Meanwhile, the glassy personality knocks another door. Seconds later, Mrs. Davis opens it. In the room, where there are gray walls, is occupied with a chair, knitting stuff, and a chess game.

Mrs. Davis: Well well well... That isn't the one that didn't understand us earlier.

Lynn Jr. (Sighs): Seriously? Still in it?

The elderly personality shrugs at this and closes the door, with force.

Lauren: Yeah... She isn't for this... Let's move on.

Then, they move to another door. This time, the prodigy don't knock it.

Lynn Jr.: Uh... Why you don't open or knock? (Lauren stares at her and the athlete realizes what she meant) Wait... This is Jacqueline's room?

Lauren: Sure it is. Let's just peak a little. She hates when we knock the door or enter the room without permission.

In that, the peak a little and see a room with yellow walls, a punching bag, a stand case with many stress balls and a mirror. Right now, Jacqueline is punching on the bag.

Jacqueline (Concentrated): Come on, Jacqueline! Fight against it! You are strong!

Lynn Jr. (Whispering): Wow... She has anger problems, don't she?

Lauren (Sarcastic and whispering too): No, she is acting like everyone else.

Lynn Jr. (Serious): No need to be sarcastic, Lauren.

Lauren: I know. Now let's go to my room.

In that, the prodigy and the athlete go to the last but one room of the brain. There, apart from green walls, there is a blackboard, a desk and science stuff.

Lynn Jr. (Snickers): This looks like Lisa's side of the room.

Lauren: Yup. It looks like. Let's just go to your room.

Lynn Jr.: Okay.

The two personalities go to the last room and when it's opened, we can see red walls and sports stuff. Also, there is a board with a big white button.

Lynn Jr. (Smiles at this): Not bad. (Notices the button) What is that?

Lauren: That is the reunion button. You can click on that button to make a meeting between all of us. Nobody will complain about this. Not even Mrs. Davis and Jacqueline.

Lynn Jr.: Great! Can I use it now? I need to make a meeting already. It's very important.

Lauren (Nods): I'll go already to the living room for that. See you very soon.

As the prodigy goes there, the athlete clicks there and a big annoying alarm is sounded. As she runs to the living room, the others go there too. Minutes later, everyone is gathered there. Lynn is in front of everyone else, where they are on the couch.

Lynn Jr. (Clears her throat): Okay guys! I officially start our first meeting!

Jacqueline (Serious): What this is about?

Lynn Jr.: If you let me explain, you will understand. Anyways, I'm announcing that tomorrow, I will be sent to a therapist. So you can't behave badly at that moment when you are activated, alright? (Everyone nods) In that, I don't want nagging or threaten the therapist, making stupid questions, not yelling too loud and not make unnecessary comments. Got it?

Everybody else: Got it!

Lynn Jr. (Glares at the old woman and the strong girl): Mrs. Davis? Jacqueline? What did I say?

Mrs. Davis (Rolling her eyes): We can't behave badly at the moment that one of us is activated.

Jacqueline (Bored): In that, you don't want nagging or threaten the therapist, making stupid questions, not yelling too loud and not make unnecessary comments. Got it?

Lynn Jr. (Facepalms as she snickers): Not literally everything but still close. (Clears her throat again) Also, this will be something new, like it isn't obvious. You appeared days ago soo this will not be easy to understand you all. I mean... I know some things from you. Nagging...

Mrs. Davis (Serious): If you all behaved well...

Lynn Jr.: Comic obsession...

Derek: Hey! We all like what we want to like!

Lynn Jr.: My younger self... (Lynnie gets confused at this) Music...

Zoe: Maybe I could teach some things to you, dudette!

Lynn Jr.: Science and things I don't understand...

Lauren: Is not that hard if you pay the necessary attention.

Lynn Jr.: And... Violence and bad behavior.

Jacqueline (Raises her fist): WE HAVE SOME PROBLEM, "MISS"?

Lynn Jr. (Sighs): What I'm saying here is that we need to cooperate to not cause trouble. I don't want problems like yesterday's dinner. (Glares at the "protector") I'm counting on you, Jacqueline! I can see what are you doing by the tv behind me!

Jacqueline (Reluctant): Yeah yeah... I will behave myself and just use violence for the right things.

Lynn Jr. (Smiles): Good. Now, I need to wake up. Metting finished!

With that, Lynn Jr. pinches herself and wakes up. Fortunately was at the right time that her parents are calling for lunch. In that, she gets up and goes downstairs.

* * *

Time skipping to the next day, Lynn Sr. is checking Vanzilla, while Rita is storing some things to her bad and Lynn Jr. is dressing in her casual outfit. Why? Well... You know. That was a dumb question. Anyways, the athlete finishes dressing up and gets out of her room. She was going downstairs until she fells 10 stares at her. Turning around, we see... What a surprise: her 10 siblings.

Lynn Jr.: Hey...

Lori: You're okay Lynn?

Lynn Jr. (Surprised): W-What do you mean?

Lincoln: You look... Weirder with us...

Lola: I have to agree! You aren't acting well when we are together!

Lucy (Popping out): True.

Everybody (Scared): AAHHH!

They end up jumping of fear thanks to Lucy's popping out.

Lucy (Sighs): Just tell us what's going on, sister.

Lynn Jr. (Sighs too): Okay... (Breaths in and out) You think me as a freak?

Everybody (Shocked): What?!?

Lynn Jr.: You think me as a freak? With this... Condition? For not making me behave like I always do?

Everyone else looks to each other with concerned looks. Then, they look to the athlete, with sympathetic smiles.

Lana: Lynn... We would never think you as an aberrance.

Lynn Jr. (With wide eyes): Y-You don't?

Lisa: No we don't, sister unit. It would be stupid and not fair. Being different from the normal self will not change anything with our relationship as a family. We will love you, no matter what.

Everybody: Agreed!

Lynn Jr. (With a tear in his right eye): Thanks, guys...

Rita (Yelling out): LYNN! TIME TO GO!

Lynn Jr. (Hearing it and yelling): COMING! (Talks normal) A hug before going?

In that, the Loud Siblings hug each other, with big smiles. It lasted some seconds before breaking it up.

Lynn Jr.: Now... Need to go! See you soon!

After that, the athlete runs downstairs to go to the therapist. In her head, her personalities smile at this. Even Jacqueline had tears in her eyes. In Lynn's and all of the other personalities' thoughts, there was one thing:

Lynn Jr. and her personalities (Thinking): We are lucky for having a good friend and a good family.

* * *

**Done! I hope you liked it!**

**The next chapter to one of my Loud House Multi-Chapter Stories may reach here later. I need to do the one-shots and multi chapters outside of Loud House. Sorry if I'm going to delay.**

**Before going, the part of Lynn thinking about Lincoln having a nightmare of her nightmare " me" being considered as bad luck if part of the AU where No Such Luck is nothing more than a nightmare.**

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**See you soon!**


	5. Therapy and Talks

**Hey guys! JMbuilder here!**

**In this chapter, we will see how Lynn's Therapy will go. I bet that she will be fine if you ask me.**

**I think that this story is the one that I'm more proud of. Why? Because the concept of DID is a thing that I really wanted to read around here. It never happens. I mean... There is a story called "Loud Personalities" but it's not updated soo it doesn't count for now.**

**Now, we shall go to the reviews!**

**Guest - Thanks, dude! I will bring more chapters. I really want to do this story.**

**Tristen - I may but it's obvious that it will be out of the holiday's date.**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Therapy and Talks**

Lynn Jr. always thought that the moments where she would be alone, with silence, in Vanzilla driving, would be for being in big trouble with her parents. It was the only reason that she could think about if that type of situation happens. But... The disaster turned into two reasons. And that second reason was the obvious one.

As Lynn Sr. drives in the family's van and Rita is guiding him to the destination, the athlete is inhaling and exhale against the van's window by her nose, looking at the streets silently, with clues of nervousness marked on her face. She never thought that she would go to a therapist unless it was for anger or stress issues. Due to Multiple Personality Disorder? Before that occurrence, no.

Lynn Sr. looked to the interior rearview mirror to see the girl, he named after him, a little uncomfortable and looking at the outside. Obviously, he felt sympathetic for her.

\- Junior. Don't be all nervous like that. - Her dad said, without taking out his eyes from the street. - You know that the therapy is just to understand better your struggle and personalities.

\- There is nothing to be afraid of. - Rita continued. - Relax a little and everything will be fine.

The 13 years old girl doesn't answer back as she is just looking at the streets. Fortunately, she listened to what her parents explained to her. However, the lack of talking just worried them.

\- Juni- - The Chef was going to call her out until she interrupted him.

\- I heard. I heard... - The athlete finally replied. - I was just thinking of the right words to answer, mom and dad...

\- Okay. Do you need anything?

\- Just... A little moment of silence. I need to talk with my personalities.

At that, the parents nodded. They knew why she needed silence. She told them how she can contact her other identities in the last night, after dinner. They initially thought that was a weird way but... We are talking about a married couple where one of their daughters can contact spirits. And with the fact of they still need to learn about her new condition, they decided to just accept it.

Anyways, at that silence, Lynn lays on her seat and closes her eyes to start sleeping. It took some minutes until she pops out in her brain's entrance. Then, she runs to the living room, where all of her personalities were watching tv. They WERE because, since the main personality closed her eyes in real life, they can't watch the real world. And ends up annoying two of them.

\- HEY! - Mrs. Davis complained. - Stupid TVs of the actual era!

\- Grr! This is stupid! - Jacqueline grumbled. - How can I see real life in this way?!?

\- Because I want to check on you all! - Lynn Jr. announced.

Everyone looks to where the voice was heard and see her "boss", let's say in that way.

\- Hey! - The personalities said to her altogether.

\- So... Is any of you nervous as am I?

\- Lynnie is a little! - Lynnie raised her hand and said.

\- Same here! - Derek said too.

\- I'm too advanced in intelligence to get nervous at that! - Lauren asserted.

\- And me! - Zoe told.

\- I didn't want this anyways! - The old woman complains again.

\- I have to agree! This is a waste of time! - The "Protector" complained again too.

\- Guys... - The athlete tried to get attention but it was no use in any way.

\- Shut up! You don't know how we all need this! - The smart personality pointed out. - My calculations and statisti-

\- Who cares about it? - The older personality interrupted. - In my time, it was not the way to define what we need!

\- Guys!

\- Stop! Ly- - The 3 years old tried to help them shut up but ends up being interrupted.

\- DON'T INTERFERE IN THE OLDER PERSONS' MATTERS! - The girl with anger issues yelled at her.

\- Don't talk to her like that! She is just a little girl! - Zoe and Derek shouted at the same time.

\- I ca-

\- WOULD YOU GUYS JUST LISTEN TO ME?!?

Everyone looks at Lynn Jr., that was with an irritated and almost uncontrollable emotion, that even makes her right eye (In her perspective) twitch.

\- Yeah... Lynnie tried to tell you. - The little girl declared.

\- Look: If I hated having this "problem", I wouldn't be here to see if everybody is nervous or not. - The main personality indicated. - I wouldn't even care about you if that was true. But I care. Why? Because every one of you has a characteristic that I can relate and have in common: Mrs. Davis can complain of some things, Derek has it's enthusiasm on knowing what is right, Lynnie makes me remember my childhood, Lauren can relate to what I didn't achieve, Zoe combines with my music tastes, even that is not my passion and Jacqueline is very protector in some way!

Everyone looks at each other, knowing that she isn't lying. They may be different but at least, there is a common thing that they have with their "boss", let's say in that way, again.

\- Sorry... - Everybody said, except the "Protector" and the old woman.

\- Yeah yeah... Sorry... - Mrs. Davis asserted.

\- If it's to be faster... I will say sorry too. - Jacqueline mumbled, reluctantly.

\- Alright... I forgive. See? It can be all sorted out by this- - Lynn said before being interrupted.

\- Lynn... - A familiar voice called out.

\- Oh... Sorry guys! Need to wake up! Mom is calling me!

At that, she pinches her cheek. In the real world, Lynn, where she is still sitting at Vanzilla, opens her eyes, to see her mother, that is outside, by opening the door looking in.

\- "Good morning"! - The Novel Lover said, with a joke. - We are already here.

\- Oh... Right.

She gets out of the van as Rita and Lynn Sr. escort her to the building, where the first one has a bag with some things. Meanwhile, the father asked:

\- Soo... Jacqueline and Mrs. Davis ended up making a hard time?

When he interrogates her that question, the athlete gets wide eyes of shock.

\- H-How did you know?!? - She raised a question at that.

\- You were talking during that "nap". - The mother stated with a smile.

\- Really?

\- Yes... At that, we know what you told your other personalities. - The Chef confirmed. -It's good that you took control of that situation like that.

It made the 13 years old Loud grin and feel more comfortable and, after that, she lets out some words from her mouth:

\- I know...

* * *

Waiting was never a thing that Lynn Jr. dominates. It gets harder when there is some event that she likes and that she will attend soon. It gets harder when she needs to sleep. No wonder why she has to take some sleeping pills at dinner to avoid having insomnia due to eagerness.

As the clock indicates the 10:20 AM, the athlete is tapping her foot on the floor as she sits on one of the waiting room' chairs. Meanwhile, Lynn Sr. is reading one of the newspapers and his wife is scrolling on her phone. Their daughter would do the same as Rita but she isn't in the mood for that.

When Rita looks away from her phone, she sees a woman at her side with a feeling of sadness. She has dark gray hair. She wears a blue jacket, white shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

\- Hey... What is your business being here, without being rude? - The Novel Lover asks with some uneasiness.

\- Waiting for my kid getting out. - The woman replies. - He's currently with depression. And yours?

\- Multiple Personality Disorder.

\- Oh... I wish her luck.

\- Thanks.

When Rita finishes that sentence of one word, the door opens, revealing a gray (With a tone of brown) haired boy and a man with red hair. The kid goes to her mother, that is that same woman. When they leave, the man, that looks to be the receptionist, proclaims:

\- Lynn Loud Junior. Your turn.

When the same girl hears that, she feels a little nervous again. And it was noted by her parents, that end up looking to her.

\- Lynn, don't worry. - Her mother says.

\- We will be here waiting for you. - Her father asserts too. - You can call us if you need. Okay?

\- Okay...

The athlete gets up, takes the bag and enters the room. At that, she sees a woman with light brown hair, sitting in a sofa chair, wearing ... Casual clothes: light red shirt and dark blue pants.

\- Hello Lynn. Have a seat. - The therapist ordered.

In that, the "patient" sits on another sofa chair, in front of the therapist and puts the bag near to it.

\- You can call me Mrs. Brown. I will be your therapist, okay?

\- Yes... - The athlete acknowledged.

\- Okay. Before anything, let's know you a little better and see how you are dealing with this. What is your hobby?

\- Sports...

\- Good. Do you have any siblings?

\- Yes, I have. 9 sisters and 1 brother. - Lynn notices that Dr. Brown was with wide eyes at that answer and decides to add: - I know. Most of everybody gets that reaction.

\- Alright. How did you start to have your... Disorder?

\- A week and 3 days ago. I got frustrated after losing over and over again a game and throw a ball to the ground. It started flying and hitting around the whole room.

\- Continue. - Dr. Brown announced as she wrote some things on her notepad.

\- I tried to catch but I end up getting hit on the forehead, that made me fall from the window, hit into the roof tiles above the entrance before entering on my house and fell against the front yard's surface. I woke up hours later in the hospital. I got headaches but they disappeared. During some days, I got calmer and decided to tone down some things. Then, 2 days ago, I started to have blackouts and "teleport", let's say in that way. My siblings said that I did some things I didn't even remember doing and got grounded by my parents after a blackout, for doing trouble without knowing it.

\- You must start to be confused at this, right?

\- Yes, I did! Anyways, the next day, I had a dream in my nap where my personalities were talking to me. I don't know if was really a dream but I consider it for now. When I woke up, I was revealed that I had this disorder, due to some research of my smartest sister.

\- You must really get shocked at this.

\- Not just that. I felt sad, thinking that this will just get problems. But my best friend comforted me, by talking and got calmer and more confident. Got better today, when my siblings granted that they would never think that I'm an aberrance.

\- You are lucky to have a supporting best friend and family.

\- Yeah... I know, Mrs. Brown.

\- I think that is all that I need from you. Nice chat. Can you call your other personalities?

\- Sure.

* * *

A type of montage appears, where we can see Dr. Brown talking to Lynn's other identities.

The first one was Mrs. Davis since she was the first personality to appear. It was activated when the 13 years old got on purpose frustrated at some defeat.

\- Mrs. Davis, what do you like to do more? - The therapist inquired.

\- Well young lady, I always do some knitting and play chess. - The older identity answered back. - For me, it's a well-spent time. Better than seeing people bothering me.

\- Do you despise when people bother you?

\- If this is a test for you learn to understand, without making people repeating what they said, you are forfeiting too much time.

\- I will consider it as a "yes". And by what I saw right now, you end up nagging, when something that you don't like happens.

\- I really have to do that all the time, since everybody can be annoying. When they use something of this generation, I always talk about my past, to show that it was better than with those... Things... You understand it, right?

\- Yes, I do. There are habits of the past that nobody can break. And you feel that they are overshadowed by the inventions of these recent years.

When she made that declaration, Mrs. Davis got surprised and smiled of relief.

\- Finally! Somebody comprehends what I feel about it!

* * *

The next one was Zoe, that activated when Lynn got a triangle next to her. It was the best that Luna could give.

\- From what I'm seeing, your passion is music.

\- Sure it is Mrs.! One musical note can fascinate and make someone have a different feeling!

\- That is true. Any music that you consider as a favorite?

\- Easy: "Play It Loud"!

\- Play It Loud? I never heard of that song.

\- It's because it was made by one of Lynn's sisters.

\- Now I can see why. Anyways, what is your favorite instrument? I don't think that triangle near to you is the answer.

\- A guitar. When I appeared, I end up playing in real life with it. However, I had to give it back to the same sister that made the song.

\- And you want to buy one?

\- Nah. I already have one in my room, at the brain. It's where I and the rest of the gang live when we aren't active.

\- Interesting.

* * *

In the next conversation, we can see that is Lynnie's turn. Why? Because she is playing with some blocks at a table, as she is on the ground, at front of it, with the knees down. The therapist was still on the sofa chair, in front of her.

\- Lynnie, why you call yourself in the third person? - Mrs. Brown interrogated.

\- Third-person? - Lynnie inquired, not knowing what it means.

\- It's when instead of using the words "I" and "Me", you use your own name like you are talking about another person.

\- Oh... Lynnie thinks that likes to hear her nickname when talking to herself.

\- Nickname?

\- Yes. Lynnie created it since she was fond of Yinnie The Mooh.

\- Really?

\- Yes. Lynnie loves him and his adventures.

\- Right. And when do you feel less comfortable?

\- Uh... Storms and people fighting in words. Today, Lynnie saw the other ghosts doing the last one. Lynn had to yell to make everyone stop.

\- At least, she controls well the things.

\- Yes. That is why she is Lynnie's favorite personality.

\- Aww... - The therapist said, with a cheerful tone.

* * *

Now it's Lauren's turn, that was activated at some equations that she is doing in the sofa chair while talking.

\- Lauren, it looks that you are smart in that way. - Dr. Brown declared

\- It's because I'm actually smart, Dr. Brown.

\- No need to be that formal. Just call me Mrs. Brown.

\- Alright, Mrs. Brown. However, me being smart is less spectacular than Lisa, that is the smartest of the family. And she has 4 years old.

-That is surely unbelievable. - The therapist said, with wide eyes again.

\- I expected that answer. It might be unbelievable and only happening on animations but it's true.

\- And from what Lynn got for you, I guess you love math.

\- No. I don't actually have specific preferences. I like all of the academic domains.

\- Ok. Just for curiosity. And what do you do more than studies?

\- Well... To say the truth, I like to ride into a bicycle. It's a pleasure for me.

\- It's good that you have something else to do. Studying too much creates stress.

\- I know that.

* * *

Now we are into a conversation with Derek. To activate him, he was wearing a red and white cap.

\- Derek, you look to be an average boy. - Dr. Brown asserted.

\- Yup, Mrs. Brown! Comics, videogames, action figures... Everything a boy likes. I have actually to ask Lynn's brother to lend a thing or another.

\- I see. Who do you like more, in terms of characters?

\- Mostly superheroes.

\- And about that brother of Lynn, you may have much in common, right?

\- I guess soo. We really have some things in common. And I even can give him advice. I try to be prevised on that to avoid being mistaken for a different meaning.

\- Understandable. Mistaken meaning of phrases and words happens.

\- True.

* * *

Finally, we got to the hardest character: Jacqueline. To activate, Lynn had to nap to convince her to appear and talk to the therapist. When she came to control, we just hope she doesn't get " insane", let's say in that way.

\- Let's rush the things, Mrs.! - Jacqueline decreed. - I didn't want to do this anyway and I'm surprised that Mrs. Davis didn't complain too much.

\- Could you tell me why you have that temper, please? - Dr. Brown interrogated.

\- Let's just say that I need this.

\- Could you explain that?

\- I don't want to. I said that I want to be fast!

\- Jacqueline, I can't help if you don't clarify the things up.

She grumbled in her mind, making noises in her mouth. The therapist knows that she wouldn't be an easy case due to this behavior. In that, she decided to make a deal with her:

\- Jacqueline, can we make an agreement?

\- If it is of my interest...

\- If you just answer the questions I have, I will let you go away, alright?

The "Protector" thinks about that pact. It took a minute until she decided the final answer:

\- Alright. But it shall be quick!

\- Good. Now tell me how you need that temper.

\- I always see people attacking others and thinking about being the next victim soo preparing myself was the only way. Don't want to be bullied like Lynn in Middle School.

\- It's reasonable that. And what you do to ease up stress?

\- Anti-Stress Balls and punching in boxing bags.

\- What was the first time you end up getting violence?

\- 2 days ago. Everyone pressured Lynn to tell the truth and I got activated.

\- Ah... I see you don't like pressure too.

\- Nope, I don't.

\- I understand that. It happens. And see? This was fast.

\- Yeah yeah...

* * *

The montage ends when we see the entrance of that therapy room opening in the waiting room. Then, we see Lynn Jr. and the therapist appearing and the first one is exiting. She came near to her parents, where they were looking at her.

\- How did it go? - Her mother asked.

\- Better than expected. - The athlete replied. - Mrs. Brown wants to talk to you.

At that, the parents got up and walk to the therapist, that was waiting for them. At that, the therapeutist decided to confirm:

\- So... You are Lynn's parents?

\- Yes, we are. - Lynn Sr. answered back.

\- Good. Anyways, before anything, I have to say that I'm impressed with her identities. And it is enough to beat a certain fact about your family, in terms of numbers.

\- Yeah. People get that reaction. - Rita corroborated.

\- Your daughter said similar. But now let's see some information you might know: When I talked to Mrs. Davis, I've seen that she hates being annoyed by people, where is a reason for her nagging. And from what I discovered from Zoe, in Lynn's brain, it's divided into rooms, where everyone has their stuff to entertain themselves but the personalities still have to borrow stuff in real life when activated. In the case of Lynnie, try to not argue in front of her since she doesn't like that in the same way it happens to the storms.

\- In that, we know. Lynnie is Lynn when she had 3 years old. - Lynn Sr. pointed out.

\- Alright. For Lauren, you might want to do some bicycle rides with her to bond, since she likes doing it, besides the studies. To the case of Derek, he's a boy that tries to give good advice soo listen to him and research to see if he's saying a thing that is acceptable. Finally, Jacqueline... She was hard to talk but we reached an agreement to be fast. She has that temper to avoid having some problems that Lynn had at the start of Middle School.

\- Now it gets to something reasonable. - Rita indicated. - Lynn really had bullying at the start and only when she became tougher than it stopped.

\- In that, I recommend giving her a stress ball when she doesn't calm down and try to not make pressure.

\- Ok. - The parents ratified that at the same time.

\- It's all I have to say. Any additional information is in these papers. Now I just wish you good luck.

\- Thanks. - Rita declared.

At that, the Loud Parents took the papers and reach to her sportive daughter, that sit for a moment.

\- Ready to go?

The athlete looks up to them with a face of relief. Seconds after, she finally replied:

\- Yes...

* * *

Later, we are into a big green area of grass (Obviously), where there is an old place of baseball, with some broken benches and rusty-

\- Did you call me? - Rusty asked when he appears.

NO! I was saying rusty bars! Let the others finish talking before telling anything, alright?

\- Ok! Ok! Geez! Too much for wanting to appear... - He replied as he went away.

Good. What I was saying? Oh right! That old place for baseball has some broken benches and rusty bars. But fortunately, it wasn't enough to not be considered as a place to play that same sport. Talking about it, we see two girls playing it, by throwing at each other the ball of the activity. And who they are? Easy: Lynn Loud Jr. and Margo Roberts. As I'm saying this, the first one is telling the former about her trip to the therapist.

\- It really went better than expected? - Margo asked as she throws the ball.

\- Yup! - Lynn replied as she catches the ball. - It wasn't very overwhelming and my identities didn't complain. I mean... Except for Jacqueline but it wasn't that hard.

\- Right. And what will be next?

\- To say the truth... I don't know... My family will try their best to learn about my personalities better and my disorder too and I still have the problem of sports and of school, where this last one will start next week (Taking note today it's Thursday). My next step is uncertain...

\- Don't worry about that. You know that I have your back.

\- Yes, I recognize that.

When she finishes saying that sentence, the two girls hear some voices calling them. When they look to where the voices appear, they see Paula and another girl, that we don't know her name. But we will discover it immediately!

\- Paula! Aurora! - Margo yelled as they get near to them. - You finally are here.

\- Yeah... Sorry for taking too much time. - Paula apologized. - We would be here sooner if **someone** didn't had an interest in Rubik Cubes! - She added too with a glare on Aurora.

\- I can't help it! - Aurora tried to defend herself. - I love those cubes!

\- No need to worry. - Lynn calmed down by telling this. - This wasn't a "death or life" situation. At least, you two are here to play.

\- Yeah... You're right. - Paula scoffed, agreeing with this statement.

\- I agree. - Aurora agreed too. - But we are here more than to play.

That phrase made the Loud 13 years old confused, closing half of her right eye with an interrogation mark above her head. In that, she inquires:

\- What do you mean?

\- Lynn, we know about your disorder. Margo here told Paula when she was inviting us and she told me about that too. - Aurora answered back.

It just made the girl that inherited from her father's name look to Margo, that was shrugging at her and confessing:

\- They would know about it sooner or later!

\- Ok. - Lynn let out. Then, she raises a question: - But... You... Are you okay with that?

\- If we weren't, we wouldn't be friends with you anymore. - Paula remarked.

\- And this is the case? No! - Aurora declared. - We will have your back.

\- And... You stole my words. - Margo asserted.

\- Thanks, guys. It really means soo much for me. - Lynn declared, ignoring what Margo said before, with a big smile. - Right now... - She starts having some headaches. - The others want to say thank you...

In that, she holds her head with her hands. After a minute, she alternates from personalities, each of one for 3 seconds.

\- Thanks too! - Each of them said.

In the final, Lynn came back to her.

\- You're welcome. - Paula affirmed. - Now... How about play some real baseball?!?

\- YES! - Everybody else yelled, due to agreeing.

* * *

**And there is! Thanks for reading.**

**Anyways, I added another Hawaii Five-0 reference: The therapist's surname, Brown, is a reference to Alicia Brown. She may not be a therapist but she has a good appearance their soo it works.**

**I know... It may be more reference to this show but you can blame me? Episode 6 of season 8 was the reason I got the idea of this fanfic!**

**And yes. Aurora is an OC.**

**I hope you liked and see you soon!**

**(P.S.: If you see the chapter's title not in the center of the line, don't blame me. The app doesn't let me for some reason.)**


	6. Song Idea and Mystery - Part 1

**Hey guys! JMbuilder here!**

**And FINALLY! NEW CHAPTER! Sorry for taking too long. I was busy with other fanfics and I had life soo... I hope this fanfic wasn't forgotten meanwhile. This is a work I'm proud of.**

**Anyways, this chapter will be different. It will be the first part of an idea I end up thinking meanwhile. It will also be with a subplot with one personality interacting with a family member. I think this will be something predictable on this fanfic but hey! It's not something I can stop from happening.**

**Review:**

**\- Tristen: You will discover soon!**

**Now let's go!**

**P.S.: Beta-Tested by Ink-Dub.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Song Idea and Mystery - Part 1**

One hour and 23 minutes later, Lynn said goodbye to Margo, Paula, and Aurora and starts her walk back to her home. During that hour and 23 minutes, they played more baseball and talked about their vacations. It was mostly fun actually.

Of course, Lynn's personalities interfered in all of this. To be specific, Aurora got the idea of testing the other personalities' skill in Baseball. And the flashback will explain the results:

* * *

_/FLASHBACK/_

_The first one was Derek. When Margo throws the baseball at him, he hit it with the baseball bat and it flew away to a good distance._

_\- "Nice shot!" - Aurora commented._

_\- "Thanks! I would hit it with more force but I don't want the ball hit into someone's window." - He said._

_\- "But there is no house near enough!" - Paula contradicted._

_The male personality of Lynn looked around and realized that she was right._

_\- "Dang it!" - Derek said while facepalming._

_After that, Lynnie was next. When Paula throws the ball at her, the 3-year-old personality tries to hit it but fails as she swang the bat too soon and falls on the ground._

_\- "Ouchie..." - Lynnie let out._

_\- "Are you okay, Lynnie?" - Margo asked as she gets near to the Loud to check on her._

_\- "Yes... Lynnie got hurt..."_

_The next one is Mrs. Davis, where when Aurora throws the ball, but the old personality didn't even bother to hit it._

_\- "Come on! Why you didn't hit it?!" - Paula asked in confusion._

_\- "Because I don't want to! I'm not for this type of sport!" - Mrs. Davis complained. "Also, don't try to throw balls at me never again!"_

_Then, the next one was Zoe, that tries to hit the ball with the bat; when she did it, the rocker personality slid to the grass with her knees and pretended that the baseball bat was a guitar to celebrate the hit._

_\- "Rock on!" - She yelled._

_Lauren is the next one, but she didn't hit the ball since she was busy pointing some things in the air._

_\- "What are you doing, Lauren?" - Margo asked in confusion._

_\- "I'm calculating the force and position to hit the ball to make a home run." - Lauren replied._

_\- "But this isn't even a real game! And, if it was, you would get the 3 strikes right away!" - Paula countered._

_\- "Meh. I'm not even a fan of doing it. I just want to do an acceptable job."_

_Finally, we got to Jacqueline. But it wasn't activated by Lynn herself. Actually, when Aurora throws the ball to her without noticing that the Loud athlete didn't change to any other personality yet. The baseball ball hit Lynn's head, making Jacqueline appear. Jacqueline's personality got very mad and chased Aurora for some minutes to "give a piece of her mind" until Margo and Paula pinned her to the ground and didn't get out of above the "protector" personality while Aurora panted of exhaustion until Lynn came back to control her own body._

* * *

_/END OF FLASHBACK/_

Now you understand why I said that they "mostly" had fun. At least, in the end, everything was fixed and would share some laughter.

It took some time to reach home. Meanwhile, she was thinking about the next step: Control. She still needs to know her new personalities better. Sure, she had that therapy but it was just supported. She needs to see all the flaws of her personality and see how they will evolve.

And she won't be able to see what they will do when one of her personalities undergoes control of her body. She thought she could know. However, since D.I.D includes Selective Amnesia, she isn't able to see what the personalities are doing. It happened during her therapy and when she did that "test" on baseball today with her friends, none of her personalities told how it did and even when they (To be specific, Lynnie, Derek, and Zoe) tried to tell, their voices are instantly muted. I guess she was wrong about being able to know their moves when she isn't in control.

When she finished thinking this, she is already at the front yard of the famous Loud House (At least for us). As she got inside, he sees Lincoln about to use his videogame console.

\- "Hey, Stinkin'. How is it going?" - Lynn asked Lincoln.

This made her brother, after looking at her, roll her eyes. It is always the same. Lynn will never stop calling him of Stinkin' or, what it is in the full nickname, Stinkoln.

\- "Well. I'm just going to play on my console. How did things go at the abandoned baseball place?" - The white-haired boy replied and asked.

\- "The same. It was fun. I mean... Except for the part of Jacqueline almost hurting one of my friends." - Lynn replied.

\- "Ouch! That must be-" - Lincoln commented before realizing something. - "Wait... Why was Jacqueline going to hurt your friend? And does it mean that your friends know about your disorder?"

\- "For the second question... Yes. I told one of them before and she shared it with the others. For the first question... Let's say that we were testing the baseball skills of my personalities."

\- "Let me guess: The personality was activated due to being hit by a ball."

\- "You guessed well. I discovered when they told me after calming down."

\- "Yeah... For me, I thought that would activate the other personality but whatever." - Lincoln said before turning on his console and taking a controller. - "So... What you will do?"

\- "I don't know. I might find something to do. I'm not in the mood for something else outside."

\- "Oh ok... Anyways... As I said, I'm going to play on my console and someone else is playing with me."

\- "Really? With who?" - Lynn said. - "You invited Clyde to come over?"

\- "No no. It's not him. He has an appointment with his therapist."

\- "Ah... Then... With one of your friends?"

\- "It's not exactly a friend..."

This made Lynn confused. However, before she could continue, we see Lori getting downstairs.

\- "Okay, Lincoln. I had a call with Bobby." - Lori said before sitting on the sofa. - "We can play." - Then, she notices Lynn standing there and says: - "Hey Lynn! How did you do in your hang out?"

\- "Well." - The athlete replied. - "And since when you like playing videogames?"

\- "I have played sometimes before. However, I end up getting too busy due to school and hobbies." - Takes the controller before continuing: - "I still play some games on my phone sometimes but still..."

\- "Ah ok. If I ever saw you play, then I forgot."

\- "It happens."

\- "Yeah... Anyways, I'm going upstairs to see what to do."

\- "Alright." - Lincoln and Lori said before starting to play.

At that, Lynn walked upstairs and thought about what to do. After a minute, she got nothing. At that, she decides to just be with her personalities for a little. However, sleeping to be with them would be repetitive for her. At this, she decides to let one of her personalities control her body. And when she hears music from a certain room, she decides that maybe Zoe could be with Luna for a while.

After those thoughts, she walks to Luna's and Luan's room to only see Luna playing on her guitar, sitting on a chair. In this, Lynn gets the pain on her head for some seconds until the rocker personality of hers controls her body. After that, she enters the room. It was noted by Luna since she stopped playing her guitar.

\- "Hey, Lynn. How it's going?" - Luna asked, without knowing that the personalities changed.

\- "Uh... How does 'Lynn' and 'Zoe' sound similar? Why you are calling me that, dudette?" - Zoe asked in confusion.

\- "Oh... Sorry. You are similar to Lynn. I thought you knew about her..."

\- "Being me? I know. I was just joking." - Zoe said as she giggles to herself.

\- "Ah ok..." - Luna said, not understanding much of that try of joking of that personality of Lynn. - "Anyways, what brings you here, Zoe?"

\- "I just... I wanted to see if I can play music with you. Last time we two saw each other, it started in a weird way, soo... This could be a better way of hanging out... Uh..." - Zoe replied before trying to think about her name until she gives up. - "What is your name? I never got it."

\- "It's Luna."

\- "Ah... Luna. Like 'Moon', right?"

\- "Yes."

\- "Oh ok. Soo... What music you were playing?"

\- "A music from my favorite rock singer."

\- "Who?"

\- "I don't know if you ever heard by Lynn's memories where I mention but... It's from Mick Swagger."

\- "Mmhh..." - Zoe thinks until saying: - "I recall that name but I never knew who he really was soo..."

\- "Alright. Anyways, mind I ask a question?"

\- "Shoot away!"

\- "Do you have any favorite artists? I know it sounds stupid as you just appeared days ago and you didn't get much contact with artists but just asking."

\- "I actually don't because I know none. However, I would consider the singer of the music I like most as my favorite if I knew."

\- "Really?" - Luna asked. - "What is the song's name?"

\- "'Play It Loud'. I don't know who it is. I have the hint of being one of Lynn's sisters but I'm not sure who it is."

This made Luna completely surprised. Why? She just heard that one of her personalities that her song was her favorite. The song was actually good for many people but she didn't guess that would be a favorite.

\- "I actually know who made the song." - The rocker Loud said with a grin.

\- "Seriously? Who? Tell me, dudette!" - Zoe asked with excitement.

\- "Ok ok! But you shall guess by this hint."

\- "What hint?"

\- "The creator of the song is the one that you are talking to right now."

This made Zoe confused for a second until she realized who she was referring to. It made the rocker personality ashamed as she said:

\- "My god! It's you! Sorry! I didn't know if someone else makes songs as I don't have much of Lynn's memories." - Zoe puts her right hand in her face as she continues: - "God..."

\- "Zoe... Look at me." - Luna requested to her. When Zoe did what she was asked to do, the rocker Loud continues: - "You don't need to say sorry. It happens. You just appeared days ago, as I said. You can't know everything."

\- "I know... I just forgot about that..." - Zoe agreed as she puts her hand out of her face.

\- "It happens. Don't worry. Anyways, may I ask why you like my music that much? I mean... I never expected someone loves it that much. Not that I'm saying that my song is bad but..."

\- "Why I like 'Play It Loud'? Well... Because I feel good energy on it. It gives a good taste and feeling on the lyrics. The instrumentals also are energetic without being too much or too little. And it's very enjoyable when I hear or play it, to say the truth."

\- "Wait... Play?"

\- "Yeah! I played on my guitar on Lynn's brain, you know? I have my own room there with the personalities and Lynn."

\- "Ah great, dudette!"

\- "You know what? May I take your guitar for a second, please?"

\- "Sure."

At that, Luna gives the guitar to Zoe. Then, Lynn's rocker personality sits on Luan's bed of the bunker. Finally, she starts playing the guitar. And wow! She starts well. It also made Luna surprised. However, Zoe was just starting as she starts singing.

_Zoe:_

_Rock and roll is running through my veins_

_An electric soul like wires to my brain_

_I can't be wrong, don't need direction_

_I can find my way_

_Play it loud! Play it loud!_

_I got no time for turning it down_

_Play it loud! Play it proud!_

_I live it, I breathe it_

_Don't tell me I don't need it now_

_Play it loud!_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud_

_Play it loud!_

_Turn it up until your speakers blow out_

\- "Come on, dudette! Sing with me!" - Zoe requested to Luna as she still plays the guitar.

\- "Ah ok!" - Luna replied before continue her song.

_Luna:_

_First things first, I ain't no second place_

_Rules are meant for bending till they break_

_Right or wrong with no exceptions_

_Rocking out my way_

_Play it loud! Play it loud!_

_Zoe:_

_I got no time for turning it down_

_Luna:_

_Play it loud! Play it proud!_

_Zoe:_

_I live it, I breathe it_

_Luna:_

_Don't tell me I don't need it now_

_Zoe:_

_Play it loud!_

_Luna:_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud_

_Luna and Zoe:_

_Play it loud!_

_Turn it up until your speakers blow out_

_Until your speakers blow out_

_Until your speakers blow out_

_Until your speakers blow out_

When the song ended, Zoe stops playing the guitar in satisfaction from playing that song. Then, she looks back to Luna to ask:

\- "Not bad on how I played, huh?"

\- "Dudette! Zoe!" - Luna exclaimed. - "I can't believe you sang and played my song as good as me!"

\- "Oh come on, Luna." - Zoe said. - "Don't exaggerate."

\- "I'm not exaggerating! You were really good! God... I know that you are a similar version of me but I never expected that we would be that similar."

\- "I guess..."

\- "Don't be modest, dudette. When I know you are good, you are really good."

\- "Ah..." - Zoe replied at that while rubbing her back. - "Thanks."

\- "You know what?" - Luna said when she got an idea. - "I think you might be a good help."

\- "Help?" - Lynn's rocker personality asked in confusion.

\- "You see: I'm trying to get ideas for a new song. However, I'm... A little dry on that. And since you are here... How about suggesting ideas?"

Zoe thinks about this request for some time. Not that she would refuse but she just needs to see if she can help to avoid having bad ideas. In the end, she answered:

\- "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Lynn's brain, she walks from the entrance to the living room to find some of her personalities. However, when she got there, she saw no one. At that, she walks to the kitchen. Fortunately, she ends up seeing Derek and Lauren talking on the table.

\- "And this is why we should not watch television at a short distance." - Lauren finished what she was saying.

\- "Ah...Thanks." - Derek thanked while rolling eyes. - "But I only said that my eyes hurt when I was seeing a detail from watching a show Lynn likes."

\- "I know. But this was to make you not do that again." - Then, Lauren notices Lynn behind them. At that, she gets up to greet: - "Greetings main personality unit."

\- "Sup' LJ!" - Derek greeted when he looked back. - "What are you doing here?"

\- "Nothing special. I wanted to hang out with you." - Lynn replied. - "Where is everybody? Zoe is in control but what about the rest?"

\- "Mrs. Davis is entertained on complaining about something alone." - Lauren informed. - "Lynnie is sleeping. And Jacqueline is punching the punchbag and doesn't want to be bothered like usual."

\- "Ah ok. Anyways, I wanted to know more about here. I mean... This place is incredible. A TV with my body's vision and memories, a kitchen where we get the food I like, the meeting button... You know how this works?"

This made the two personalities look at each other for a second. Then, they thought about the answer. Finally, Derek said:

\- "Sorry Lynn, but I don't know."

\- "Me neither. We never bothered finding it, Lynn." - Lauren ratified.

\- "Really? Why?" - Lynn asked in surprise.

\- "Because we never really exited from the house, excluding when we controlled your body."

\- "Because there isn't another door at the entrance?"

\- "Actually..." - Derek countered while raising one of his fingers. - "There is another door. You probably didn't look behind."

\- "WHAT?!?"

At this, Lynn runs to the entrance where Lauren and Derek follow her behind. When they got here, they see another door, that is on the other side of the personalities' house.

\- "Shoot... I never imagined having more space here." - Lynn commented.

\- "To be fair... You weren't the only one. I wasn't aware of the other door." - Lauren added before looking to Derek with a confused look. - "How did you know about the other door?"

\- "I was bored and decided to walk around and when I got to the entrance, I saw it." - Derek explained. - "But I thought I was seeing things due to playing too many videogames since we didn't say it when Lynn met us for the first time."

\- "Makes sense..."

\- "I don't know why this didn't appear before." - Lynn Jr. commented all confused.

\- "I think... I have a theory." - Lauren told her while adjusting her glasses.

\- "What it is?"

\- "I think that since this stuff of D.I.D you are suffering is still new, this place is still being developed. And that door is one of the stages of this place that is fully developed. I just hope this is the last stage."

\- "Well... This is interesting." - Derek stated.

\- "I agree." - Lynn agreed. Then, she got an idea and suggested: - "Hey! How about we investigate what's there?"

\- "Well... That idea..." - Lauren said slowly. - "Is good. We should... See what is there."

\- "Uh..." - The boyish personality mumbled. - "We really should? I... Don't think it's very... safe..."

\- "Boy..." - Lynn complained as she facepalms. - "Why you had to copy Lincoln's easy fear..." - Then, she pinched her nose to tell him next: - "I understand you feel scared. But don't worry. If you be behind me and Lauren, you will be safe."

Derek still didn't want to see where the door leads to since he still feels scared. However, he knew that Lynn wouldn't give up due to watching her past memories on that tv. Also, the main personality was the bravest and the strongest (Excluding Jacqueline). At that, he decided:

\- "Fine. Just because it's you."

\- "Good. Then, let's go!" - Lynn said.

At that, Lynn, Lauren, and Derek go to that door on the entrance. They tried to open but, for some reason, it's locked.

\- "Shoot! I wish we could have a key!" - Lauren exclaimed.

\- "Well..." - Derek declared. - "I guess we can't go in then. It was luck. Let's go insi-"

BAM!*

Derek flinched at this sound. And what was that? It was actually Lynn breaking the door by kicking it with her foot.

\- "Locked? Then, why did I see it open?" - The main personality joked.

This made the prodigy personality chuckle while Derek gets wide eyes. God... Now he can't escape from going inside. Meanwhile, Lynn had to ask:

\- "What are we waiting for? Let's get in."

At that, the three personalities get inside of what the door leads to. And well... At the start, it's just a hall. A big one. As they walk across it, they notice that it gets darker. Lauren looks to the ceiling to see ceiling lamps without the lamps there. She didn't bother about it. However, she knew that they would probably trip or go against the walls. At that...

\- "Lynn." - Lauren called her, making the main personality stop and look at her. - "I think you forgot we can't see through the dark."

\- "I know it's dark. But if we put our hands in the front, we can avoid-"

\- "Forgot Lynn. I will get a lantern." - Derek said interrupting Lynn before running out.

Due to what happened, Lynn and Lauren had to wait for some seconds. Then, Derek finally comes back with a lantern and gives it to Lynn due to her being in the front of everyone.

\- "Now... Let's go... Again..." - Lynn said.

Lynn, Derek, and Laren walk again with the first one holding the lantern turns on. The wall is still long since they didn't stop after a minute, which gets confusing. Then, they reach the end of the hall, where there is two detours: One left and one right. Well... It isn't original but it can't be always like that.

\- "Uh... What direction we can go?" - Derek asked while scratching his head.

\- "I don't know. Maybe we can choose one randomly by rock, paper, and scissors game?" - Lynn suggested.

\- "No! It's stupid!" - Lauren commented. - "Why choose randomly when there are labels on the wall?"

\- "Huh?" - The other two personalities sounded with confusion.

Lauren snatches the lantern from Lynn and points to the wall, to see labels with arrows drawn. This made Lynn surprised while Derek facepalmed mentally.

\- "Good eyes, Lauren!" - Lynn praised Lauren before taking back the lantern. - "Okay... The left arrow just says 'Memories' while the right arrow just says 'Machines'. Where should we go?"

\- "I vote for the 'memories' one!" - Derek exclaimed.

\- "I think that the boy personality unit's option is the most interesting."

\- "God... Why Lauren had to copy Lisa's way of calling people suddenly..." - Lynn thought before saying: - "Even if I was against it, it's 2 against me soo... Let's see what the 'Memories' mean for that direction of the hall."

At this, the scene ends with the three walking to the left.

* * *

In the real world, the two rockers sit on the desk of Luna's room, mulling over ideas.

\- "Okay... Let's see the ideas for a new song." - Luna announced. - "As I said, I'm dry on ideas soo... Start suggesting please."

\- "Well... To help to get an idea, we always can start by visualizing a message, theme, or moment." - Current Lynn's personality, Zoe suggested. - "Tell me: What happened recently?"

\- "Besides discovering Lynn having multiple personality disorder... I recently played with my band on a gig."

\- "Wait... You have a band?"

\- "Yes, I have, dudette."

\- "First, what is the name of the band?"

\- "Uh... The band... has... no name." - Luna confessed while rubbing her back.

\- "Really? Weird..."

\- "We never really bothered with it."

\- "Okay. Did you and your friends at the band bond that well? I mean... It's surprising none of them wanted to give a name."

\- "Yes, we do, Zoe. We are united and if the band is threatened, we take action."

\- "Did you ever fought back when something created obstacles to the band sometime?"

\- "Yes, we did. Once, the school, due to budget cuts, canceled the Music Club. That's where we did a part of the rehearsals."

\- "Oh... And what you did?"

\- "We held a protest against this and we even sang a protest song. It was successful!"

\- "Great, dudette! But... If the reason for the club is canceled was due to budget cuts, then why did they canceled it then?"

\- "Yeah... There was a flaw in that plan... Simply, the principal canceled the Sports Club where Lori was in since she plays golf. Then, I suggested to her to protest with her teammates. But the protest, even though saved the sports one, it made the principal cancel the Theatre Club, where Luan was in it. And yes: She protested too."

\- "Shoot! Protest after protest. The thing normally gets out of hand by this. Assuming that the third protest saved the Theatre Club, what another club the principal canceled?"

\- "None, but the principal was trying to decide which club should be canceled, with the help of her assistant. At that, we decided to all protest to avoid it happening. But then... The protest turned into a riot due to everyone starting to argue with each other which ended up... breaking a statue in the center of the backyard."

\- "Ouch!"

\- "No: Nobody got hurt due to the statue if that sound suggested that. But it made the principal and the assistant not happy and decided to cancel all clubs due to the budget being lower."

\- "Wow... I guess you had to wait very much..."

\- "Not really. We decided to raise money by a fundraiser campaign that was successful."

\- "Wow! I guess you have a backup plan for everything."

\- "Yeah... But the best one to make plans is my brother."

\- "Ah, really? Okay..." - Zoe commented. - "Well... I don't have much of an idea based on that success that turned into failure that turned into a success..."

\- "Nah dudette. I don't even want to make another song about it. Once is more than enough."

\- "Alright... How about... Relationships?"

\- "Maybe... If it's original... Which ones?"

\- "The one you prefer. But I might suggest... Family?"

\- "Nah... It doesn't fit well. I love my family but it would be too hard making a good song about it for me. This family is very complex!"

\- "Okay... I understand. Let's see..."

\- "Shoot... This is hard. And I think I will change 'maybe' to 'no'. There isn't much originality here and love has been done before."

\- "I think I can agree, dudette."

\- "At least, love for me wasn't much generic."

\- "What do you mean? You are into a relationshi-?" - Zoe inquired before realizing something. - "Wait... That's it!"

\- "What's it, Zoe?" - Luna asked in confusion.

\- "I think I got a perfect idea: How about a song called 'Generic Love', where you criticize the cliches of how the love starts? And the chorus may start like this: Generic Love!/It's all the same!/No originality at all!/We are done with that!"

The rocker Loud thought about the idea that Zoe got for a moment. Then, after that moment, she decided:

\- "That's actually... Not bad. I like it!"

\- "Seriously?" - Zoe exclaimed with a smile.

\- "Of course, dudette! Love songs aren't very original but criticizing the cliches of love... That's a neat idea! We are going by that!"

\- "Ah... Thanks."

\- "I will just write the idea and work on it later. I took too much time thinking about it and I need to give myself a break."

\- "You deserve it! And we should hang out more?"

\- "Sure! And for your question of before..." - Luna said before crossing her arms. - "Yes, I am into a relationship."

\- "Ah... Nice."

* * *

Coming back to Lynn's brain, in a different room, we see a young version of Lynn sleeping with a Yinnie the Mooh teddy bear. And that, we recognize as Lynnie. Then, she starts waking up. She first twitches her eyes before opening them officially. Then, she sits on the bed, puts the teddy bear at her front, and yawns while she stretches herself.

\- "Ah... Lynnie had a good nap!" - The three-year-old personality says to herself.

After that, Lynnie pulls the covers out of above herself, takes the teddy bear, gets up, and walks out of the room. Then, she continues walking to the living room of Lynn's brain. She was going to the kitchen, but before she could enter, she noted that the lanterns' box was open, confusing her.

\- "Hey! Lynnie doesn't remember it being open."

At this confusion, she goes to the rooms to try to ask if they used a lantern recently. However, Derek's, Zoe's, Lauren's and Lynn's rooms were without them as she got in after knocking some times without an answer. Then, she gets to another door and knocks it. And finally... it answered.

\- "What do you want?!?" - A voice came out that is recognized as Mrs. Davis.

\- "Lynnie asks if you opened the lanterns' box recently." - Lynnie tells her.

\- "No, I didn't use that useless stuff! If I need light, I use a candle! God..."

\- "Ah ok..."

Lynnie goes to the last door to knock. And it's the one that leads to Jacqueline's room. She knocks it and waits for an answer. But that same reply... Well... Just read, please.

\- "WHAT? DO YOU WANT TO DISTURB ME?!?" - Jacqueline yelled of anger.

\- "Lynnie just wanted... To see if you opened the lanterns' bo-" - Lynnie explained until she was cut off.

\- "NO, I DIDN'T OPEN IT! ARE YOU ACCUSING ME?!?"

\- "No... Lynnie just wanted to-"

\- "WHATEVER! JUST DON'T BOTHER ME OR I WILL...! WILL... Shoot! Where are my anti-stress balls?!?"

The three-year-old personality decided to go away as Jacqueline wasn't the person that opened the box. At that, Lynnie goes to the kitchen to see if there is anyone but no luck. In this, she goes to the entrance but the answer was the same. She was going back inside until she noted another door. And it looks open.

\- "Huh? Since when did that door exists?" - Lynnie asked in confusion.

She walks to the entrance just to see a hall that gets darker the further down it goes.

\- "Maybe they have gone there. Lynnie will follow them!"

She didn't need to think anything more: Lynnie walks back to the living room to get another lantern from the box that was opened, turns it on, and walks back to the entrance. She initially had some fear due to it being too dark, but as long as she's carrying a lantern, she feels secure.

\- "Let's find the others. Lynnie is worried!"

At this, Lynnie walks through the door to try to find the rest of the personalities.

Little did she knew that this would be a bad idea for her. A very. Bad. Idea.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**And CUT! Thanks for reading.**

**I hope this was worth the wait! It wasn't easy to write unlike you think. Not even the ones that actually look easy to do.**

**Anyways, favorite, follow, and review! I will try to bring more chapters as fast as I can and other stories too!**

**Thank you and I see you soon!**


End file.
